You're A Jerk
by XOlovelyladybugXO
Summary: **COMPLETE** His motto was: Just like the new iPod, just touch and turn her on. How many girls did that work for? *Sexual Situations. You've been warned*
1. Allie : Human

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this story. This story is about Nico and his girlfriends. Like every chapter is a different girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO. I own my OC's.

* * *

**

Allie

She was gorgeous, everything that he wanted. Except, she wouldn't let him kiss her. She doesn't talk too much or too little, she doesn't annoy him, her looks are phenomenal, she knows when something is wrong, but she won't let him kiss her. She would have been perfect, if he would have just let him kiss her. That was the only thing that pisses him off.

"Nico?" Allie's voice pulled him from his thoughts. They were at a bowling alley, bowling with Percy and Annabeth. They were double dating because he didn't want to be alone with Allie. There was just something about her that was a little creepy.

She was a mortal. A regular human. He thought that some of the girls at camp were hot but he thought that it was a little creepy that they were somehow related.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her, his black shaggy hair falling into his eyes. He flicked the hair out of his eyes and she smiled. Her lips were screaming kiss me and he just wanted to lean in and press his lips against hers. But he resisted and stayed in place.

Her blue eyes were smiling, just like her plump pink lips were. Her brown hair fell in ringlets around her face and rested on her shoulders. Her freckles were standing out tonight.

"It's your turn to bowl," She said, pointing at the bowling alley. He grunted before getting up and getting his sixteen pound bowling ball. It was black and it had his name scribbled on it in big letters. He took a deep breath and brought his arm back. He brought his arm forward and let go of the ball, watching it sail down the middle of the alley. It hit the pins, knocking them all down.

"Yes!" He screamed in triumph. He turned and swiftly walked back to his seat.

"Cheater!" Percy shouted at Nico.

"How could I cheat? You saw me bowl! No cheating involved!" Nico protested. Percy crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Nico. Nico stared at him back.

"Cut it out you two! Nico did not cheat! It's your turn Allie," Annabeth said. Allie smiled and went to bowl. Nico sighed and saw down in his seat, watching as Allie's hips swayed back and forth as she walked to get her ball. She bowled and got a strike.

"I got a strike!" She cheered, jumping up and down while clapping her hands like a peppy cheerleader. She ran over to Nico and straddled his waist. She touched her forehead to his and for a second, she leaned in to kiss him. But instead, she whispered against his lips, "I got a strike..." She got off his waist and sat down in the chair next to him, giggling like a little school girl.

"You are such a tease," Percy said and he got up to go get his ball. Allie frowned at this.

"We have to go to the bathroom," Annabeth said. She grabbed Allie's hand and yanked her to the bathroom. Percy got half of the pins down and he waited for his ball to come back up. Nico got up from his seat and went up to Percy.

"She's a tease and you know it. You hate tease's. Just dump her already," Percy said. He got his ball and threw it down the alley. It hit four of the pins, leaving one standing. He stomped his foot angrily and they saw back down in their seats.

"I can't. She might let me kiss her tonight. I just have a feeling," He said, sitting down in his seat and staring dreamily off into the distance.

"Earth to Nico. Have you gone nuts?" Percy asked, waving a hand across his face. Nico turned to look at Percy and Percy knew what he was going to say.

"That's what she said," They said at the same time. They broke out into laughter.

When they were done laughing, Nico said, "Okay. If she doesn't kiss me tonight then I will for sure break up with her." Percy patted him on the back and the girls came back.

"My turn!"Annabeth said happily. She got her bowling ball which was orange and had her name printed on it all over the place in different handwriting. She took a deep breath and looked at the pins, trying to see which way to bowl was much more strategic. She went a little to the left and threw the ball down the alley. It hit all the pins except for pin seven and pin ten.

"Dammit!" She shouted angrily and stomped her feet.

"Do you want me to bowl?" Nico asked. She threw him a death glare and he slumped in his seat. She grabbed her bowling ball and threw it down the alley, not really caring where it landed. It knocked down the ten pin and she stomped back to her seat.

"It's time for me to go home..." Allie said. She turned to face Nico and put her hand on his arm. He sighed and got up. She only lived right across the street from the bowling alley so it won't take long to bring her home.

He got up and brought Allie with him. "I'll see you guys later." Nico said to Percy and Annabeth. They nodded okay and Nico and Allie walked out of the bowling alley.

"I had a fun time tonight," Allie said, looking at Nico as they walked through the parking lot.

"Me too," He said. He looked at her pink lips and back at her eyes. They crossed the street quickly and quietly. When they got to her front porch, she turned to face him. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Call me..." She said before walking into her house. Nico walked away from the house and didn't look back.

_Kisses on the cheek don't count,_ He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Review please!**

**Sorry if it seemed like Nico is OOC. I'll change that in the next chapter.  
**

_~Emma_**  
**


	2. Kandy : Ares

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated. Thanks for all the reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.**

**

* * *

**

Kandy

She was a daughter of Ares but he didn't care. He wanted her and she wanted him. Her older half-siblings cared deeply about her-- and even though she is fourteen--they wouldn't let a guy ruin her life so when they found out that her and Nico were going out, they were _not_ very happy about it.

"Nico!" She gasped when he pushed her up against the wall, their breathing quickening as his lips got closer to hers. She groaned with impatience and pull him to her, smashing her lips against his. He smirked into the kiss and she parted her lips. He snaked her tongue in her mouth and she moaned.

Her hands got entangled in his shaggy black hair--something that the ladies loved-- and his hands were roaming all over her body, being very impatience. He kissed down her jawline and to her neck. He kissed it lightly and looked up at Kandy through his eyelashes.

"Don't move," He ordered, his voice husky. She was panting when she realized what he was doing.

"Nico, they're going to kick my_!" Before she could finish her sentence, he bit down and licked it lazily. He pulled back and smirked at his creation. She looked at him, ready to smack him in the face but they heard a throat clear and they jumped apart. Kandy's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and anger. Nico stood there, ready to punch who had broken them up. His expression went from pissed off to scared shit-less in one second when he found who had broken them up.

"Try it again di Angelo and I'm going to have to cut off some _very_ important body parts. Understand?" Threatened Kandy's oldest half-sibling brother, Colin. Nico was terrified of him. He was almost six feet tall, bright red hair, and blazing blue eyes. His mouth was set in a grim, pissed off line and his muscles were bulging even though he wore a baggy shirt.

Nico nodded his head and looked at Kandy. She looked scared too, but she was smiling a little; it was her nervous smile. She put her hair over the bruise that was forming on her neck.

"Come on Kandy. Dinner is about to start," Colin said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Nico. She whimpered and walked along side Colin to the pavilion to eat dinner. Nico took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against the wall, taking deep breaths.

He wanted to stay with Kandy because of all the pleasure she gives him; and because he's actually starting to have feelings for her. But he just couldn't deal with all her siblings--younger and older--trying to kick his ass every five minutes. And to add to the pile of negatives, she was just too easy. She isn't a challenge for him. He usually has to work for the girls he wants but with Kandy, she just hands it to him on a silver platter.

He took another deep breath and headed for the pavilion. He put on his usual cocky smirk and walked with a little hop in his step. When he reached the pavilion, most so the girls smiled and waved as he passed them. He flashed them his you-can't-resist-me smile. He walked past the Ares table. Kandy smiled at him and he smiled back, but half the table growled at him so he backed off and sat down at his table.

He looked around, feeling lonely as everyone laughed and talked together like a big happy family. He didn't have anyone to talk to at his table because he didn't have any younger half siblings. He looked at the Poseidon table and saw a twelve year old boy. He was Percy's new half-brother.

_Lucky. I don't have anyone, _He thought. Memories of Bianca flooded his mind and tears started to collect in the corners of his eyes. He hasn't cried for a long time and he didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

The wood nymphs brought out the food. The put pizza in front of Nico since he had specifically ordered that he had pizza at least three days a week for dinner since he was usually sleeping during lunch. He got up and went to the fire. He put two pieces of pizza in the fire.

"Got anymore brothers or sisters for me? Because I sure as Hades want one. Or are you too busy making babies with Persephone to make me anymore half-siblings?" He growled angrily. The sky thundered but he ignored it. He sulked back to his table and ate his pizza in silence that night.

"You okay?" Percy asked from his table. Nico looked up from his pizza to stare at Percy blankly.

"I'm fine," He mumbled. Percy didn't believe him but he didn't want to push him to spill his feelings so he turned back around to let him mope.

Nico sighed and got up. He grabbed a piece of pizza and walked back to his cabin, eating his piece of pizza while everyone's curious eyes followed him.

When he got to his cabin he had finished his piece and was wiping his hands on his jeans. He slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He went to the black mini-fridge and took out a can of coca-cola that the Stoll Brothers had sneaked into camp. He chugged the soda, crushed the can in his hand and threw it somewhere. It landed on the floor with a _clink! _and his burped as loud as he could before putting his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

"Nico..." Someones voice purred in his ear about six hours later. He opened his eyes to find the room pitch-black. "Hey baby..." The voice purred again. He turned over to find Kandy sitting in his bed. She put her lips on his, expecting him to kiss her back but he didn't. She pulled back and stared at him blankly. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," He sighed.

"Am I part of the problem?" She asked, sitting up in his bed. He got out of the bed and turned on the side lamp next to his bed. She was sitting in his bed with a very short silky white nightgown on and it looked like she wasn't wearing any underwear but he didn't want to find out.

"Yes," He said. He went to his mini-fridge and got out a bottle of water. He opened it and took a huge gulp from it.

"Can you explain why I'm part of the problem?" She asked. She pulled her nightgown down a little and tossed her strawberry blond hair onto one shoulder and stared at him with her blue eyes.

"You aren't a challenge. And I hate having to deal with all you brothers and sisters. They're going to kick my ass every five minutes because of you and me! And you hand everything to me. I want something to be a challenge for a change. Say no for once," He said. He looked at her face and saw hurt flicker across her eyes. Hurt, anger, and some other emotion flashed through her eyes as she stared at him.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Pretty much," He said, taking another gulp from his water bottle.

"So, are we like, over?" She asked, hope in her voice that they were still together.

"Yeah. We're over. Now get out of my cabin so I can get some sleep," He said. She got out of his bed and walked out of his cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. He could hear her scream in frustration as she stomped back to her cabin.

He could tell that he was going to get his ass kicked tomorrow by some very pissed off Ares campers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated. Hope you liked it. Review please. Tell me who I should do a daughter of next and I might consider it. (:**

**It could be a daughter of a titan(probably not), a god or goddess, mortal girl, etc.**

**Reviews are love!**

_~Emma_


	3. Sirena : Apollo

**A/N: Did you miss me? I think you did! Another chapter of You're A Jerk is coming your way! **

**And to any confused readers, EVERY. CHAPTER. A. DIFFERENT. GIRL. Just forget about the last girl in the chapter before. (: You could say this story was a series of one-shots but some of the girls will reappear. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Sirena

He didn't want anyone touching his daughters. In fact, all the gods and goddesses didn't want anyone touching their daughters. But he was a rule breaker and he broke the 'no touch' policy.

The girl he wanted the most at the moment was Sirena Drivas. She was a daughter of Apollo and she was so gorgeous. Her skin was tan, but not too tan to make it look like she was orange. Her hair was the perfect shade between brown and blond; honey ginger curls resting on her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes sparkled every time she would look at him and she would flash him a bright white smile before walking away, leaving him to dream about her.

Now she was all his. But not in a good way.

They were captives in the game of Capture the Flag. She was trying desperately to get out here so she was flirting with the guard, who was a son of Hephaestus. Nico was watching jealousy.

_Why can't she flirt with me instead? _She was sitting on the ground, her hands tied behind her back just like Nico's and was flirting with the guard. He tried not to fall for her but it was hard not to resist her.

"Please just let us out. I'll reward you when the game is over," She said seductively. He looked at her, sweat dripping down his face. He looked at the other captives and back at her. He sighed before cutting off her ropes. "You have to let him go too. We're a package deal," She whispered in his ear. He shivered and cut Nico's ropes. He stood up, rubbing his wrists.

"Thanks," She threw over her shoulder as they ran out of the 'jail' in Capture the Flag.

"Thanks for back there. I don't know how I would have gotten out of there…" He was babbling like an idiot and they both knew it; he just couldn't control his tongue whenever he was around her. She giggled and turned around, facing him. She placed a finger on his lips, making him stop rambling on. She stood on her tip-toes, removed her finger, planted a light kiss on his lips, and walked away from him. He smiled and held his lips with his fingers.

The sky seemed to rumble but he chose to ignore it as he stared after Sirena.

_2 WEEKS LATER_

"Are you sure your dad isn't mad at you?" Nico asked, holding her hand as they walked to the dining pavilion. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. The sky didn't thunder or do anything. It stayed perfectly calm.

"The sky didn't thunder so I'm sure he's fine," She winked at him and let go of his hand, running to the Apollo table. He stared dreamily after her as he went to go sit at the Hades table.

"Hey Nico!" Cole and his twin sister, Georgia, said in unison as they sat at on a bench at his table. He smiled at them.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your table?" He asked. Cole and Georgia exchanged looks.

"Yeah," Cole said.

"But we don't feel like," Georgia started, waiting for Cole to finish. Nico thought that it was _very_ annoying that they did this. They couldn't be separated; they were attached at the hip! Everyone at the camp also thought that it was annoying that they finished each others sentences.

"Being there. Does that answer your question?" They both smiled at Nico. He shook his head, opening his mouth to say something but was saved by Percy as he sat at his table, catching Cole and Georgia's attention.

"Percy!" They shouted and ran over to their table, sitting down. They were children of Poseidon and Percy was their idol. He thought it was cool in the beginning but after three days, he was ready to throw them to Mrs. O'Leary as a new chew toy.

Nico sighed in relief and the wood nymphs came out of the woods, carrying everyone's lunch in their hands. Two wood nymphs gave Nico plates of chicken nuggets and French fries. He winked at them and they went back to the woods, giggling the whole way. Nico had went to them and told them that he wanted chicken nuggets and French fries for lunch instead of what everyone else was eating. They agreed and when he left, he heard them talking about him; in a positive way though.

He put a handful of each onto his plate and went to the fire in the middle of the pavilion. He dumped the plate into the fire. He didn't say anything, but he went back to his table and started eating.

"Nico!" He looked up and smiled. She ran over to the Hades table, her jet black hair fanning out behind her. That earned a few glances from the guys.

"Haidee!" He said. He got up and hugged her tightly, smelling her familiar scent; Japanese cherry blossom. "So glad you made it! What took you so long?" He asked. She grabbed some of the food, put it on her plate and ran to the fire. She put the plate of food in the fire and ran back to the table and refilled her plate up and sat down next to Nico.

"Mom wouldn't let me for some reason. She said that dad didn't want me here this year so I talked to him and he said just go," She said, out of breath as she stared at Nico, biting into a chicken nugget.

"Okay," He said, shoving some food into his mouth.

"Hi Haidee," Percy said from his table. Haidee smiled at him and continued eating; acting as if Percy hadn't of said one word to her.

"Anything happen while I wasn't here?" She asked.

"I got a date with that Allie chick. She wasn't that interesting on the date so I dumped her. Kandy and I were going out for a while but her brothers and sisters were up my ass and she wasn't a challenge so I dumped her. Now I'm going out with Sirena and things are going pretty good," He explained. He grabbed some more chicken nuggets and French fries.

"Wow. You are such a man-whore. But you're my brother so it's okay," She reached across the table and hugged him again.

After lunch, Nico met up with Sirena outside the pavilion. She was walking with a daughter of Aphrodite. He couldn't remember her name but she didn't matter. He pulled Sirena away from her and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back, enjoyed the feel of his tongue inside her mouth.

"I guess I'll see you later," Sirena's friend said and they heard her footsteps trudge away from them. Nico pulled back and ran back to his cabin. Sirena was smiling and giggling the whole time, ignoring the looks she got from other campers. Haidee was about to open the cabin door but Nico pushed her aside and got in with Sirena.

"Sorry," He said before closing and locking the doors. He turned to see a pink faced Sirena, her bright white teeth flashing in a blinding smile. "You're gorgeous…" He growled, pushing her back onto his bed. She giggled and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues danced together and his hand traveled up her side, slowly inching towards her bra. She pushed his hand away and continued to kiss him. He tried it again but she pushed his hand away again. He sighed and tried for a third time, only to get slapped in the face.

"Nico stop it!" She pushed him off of her, fixing her clothes.

"I thought that you wanted this!" He complained.

"I don't!" She screamed. She pushed past him and marched to the doors. She unlocked the door and walked out of the cabin, leaving behind a dumbfounded Nico.

_Who wouldn't want me?_ He thought bitterly as he stared after her, checking out her ass.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (:**

**Review please.**

**~Emma**


	4. Jaycee Part One : Hephaestus

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Missed me? I think you did. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar PJO characters.**

**

* * *

**

Jaycee

It was an endless game. For both of them. They were so close to becoming girlfriend and boyfriend but someone would have to fuck it up for both of them. It started out with flirting from across the dining pavilion.

He looked at her, trying not to drool. Who couldn't drool when they stared at Jaycee Christos? Her beautiful but pale skin was glowing, her short black hair with red roots shaking as she laughed and looked all around the pavilion, not being able to be still. Her green eyes were smiling when they settled on Nico, scaling his body. Her curvy figure was driving him insane; he couldn't wait to put his hands on it. Her pink lips were screaming kiss me as he stared at them. He closed his eyes and opened them again, staring down at his food.

He looked again and caught her staring at him. This time, they both didn't look away, but she smiled and waved at him.

"Earth to Nico!" Haidee snapped her fingers in front of his face. He shook his head and turned his attention to her. Jaycee frowned before turning back to eating her food. Nico looked at Haidee, glaring holes into her face. All he wanted to do was stare at Jaycee, maybe even get to talk to her if he was lucky.

"What?" he snapped. She flinched but picked up a pizza slice and took a bite out of it. She picked up her cup and washed down her pizza with her coca cola.

"Never mind. Just stare at your crush and ignore your favorite sister," she got up and stormed out of the dining pavilion. He shook his head and turned to look at Jaycee, only to find that she wasn't there. She's probably making some armor for her late night training sessions. He sighed and threw a disgusted look at his plate of food. He stood up and walked away from the pavilion and back to his cabin so he could at least get some sleep. He hasn't been getting any sleep lately because he's been thinking about Jaycee in a not so innocent way, if you catch my drift.

He yanked on the door knob to the cabin door to find it locked. He knocked and waited for Haidee to open it.

"Nobody's here!" Haidee shouted from the cabin.

"Then why are you talking?" he shouted back at her.

"Just... Just go away," he heard some sobbing coming from inside the cabin and he knocked again. This time, Haidee yanked open the door and threw herself at Nico, wrapping her arms around his neck in a vice grip and crying into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down her back. He walked them into the cabin and sat them down on the bed. He looked her in her chocolate brown eyes that were filled to the brim with tears. She took a deep before answering him.

"My mom died. I found out right before lunch and you know how things take a while to settle in my mind. And... I just... She wasn't that great of a mother to me," she sniffled and buried her head in his chest. "But I loved her and now she's gone. I'm going to be stuck in this gods forsaken camp for the rest of my teenage life!" She cried.

"Well, I'm stuck here for the rest of my teenage life too," Nico answered, trying to make her feel better. Instead, she glared up at him.

"But you can actually escape this place. Me? I don't have the balls to even step outside the border of this magical camp," she cried, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect. He sighed and hugged her once more.

"Come on. You want to go on a walk? It might make you feel better," Nico said, getting off the bed and looking down at her, waiting for her to get off the bed.

"You can go on a walk. Me? I'm going to sit here and mope," she flopped down onto her bed and buried her face into the pillow, sobbing lightly. He sighed and walked out the cabin door.

He looked at all the other cabins; the Hades cabin had been built near the end of the U-shape instead of with the other top gods. They never understood why but it was the camps decision, not the campers.

He walked towards the front of the U-shape and then walked past the Big House and the strawberry fields. He went to the arena to see Percy training with Clarisse.

"Go Percy!" Nico shouted. Percy turned, saw Nico, and waved. He was no longer paying attention to what Clarisse was doing and she took this as a chance to take him down. She roundhouse kicked him in the chest and down to the arena floor he went. She pointed her sword at his chest and glared down at him.

Nico laughed and walked towards the armor shed where they kept the armor and made it. He took a deep breath and walked towards it. He knocked on the door and when no-one opened it, he walked inside. There were stations where everyone could make their own armor and weapons and one big fire stove near the side of the wall.

He looked around and saw Jaycee hammering a sword, trying to get it into shape. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Jaycee," he said. She jumped a little and turned to see Nico. She smiled and put down the hammer and walked towards him, wiping her hands on her jeans. Even though it was ninety degrees outside, they were btoh wearing jeans as though it were still winter.

"Hey Nico. What's up?" she looked into his eyes, blushing when he took a step closer and brushed his hand against hers.

"Are you free this Friday?" he asked her.

"I don't think I am. Why?" she knew exactly where this was going but she wanted him to say; she wanted to hear him ask her out.

"I was wondering if... if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Friday. I still have to ask and all but I really want to go with you," he looked down at her-only about four inches-so he could look in her eyes.

"Sure," his heart started to flutter.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Jaycee part one is finished! Sorry that I had to keep you guys waiting. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**I might update part two next week. I'm very busy this summer so sorry. (:**

**Review please!**

_~Emma Harley (:_**  
**


	5. Jaycee Part Two : Hephaestus

**A/N: Glad you guys liked part one! Here's part two: the actual date. Old girlfriends are coming back so watch out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.**

**Claimer: I own my OC's. Thank you. (:

* * *

**

Jaycee

For once in his entire life, Nico di Angelo was nervous about a girl. He's never felt this way before and it was new to him. When he felt his heart and stomach flutter when Jaycee Christos said yes, he thought he was dying.

_Breathe in. Breathe out, _he thought as he walked to the Hephaestus cabin. The girls that were walking around threw him flirtatious glances and smiles but they all knew about his date with Jaycee and they wanted to ruin it for them.

"Hey Nico," a girl named-Agata… Aggie… Aggie that's it- said to him as he strolled bye. He gave her the once over and shuddered and kept walking to the cabin. When he got to the door, he knocked and before he could knock twice, the door opened and there stood Jaycee's older half-sister Stacee. She smiled at him and looked him over.

He finally brushed out his shaggy black hair but it still looked like he just got out of bed. He was wearing his favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt that didn't have a grease stain on it. He wanted to dress nice for her but he didn't want to overdress because they were going to the movies.

"Hi. She'll be ready in a second," she slammed the door in his face and he flinched a little. He shoved his hands in his pockets, flicking hair out of his brown eyes and looking at his surroundings.

"Hey," he turned to find the most gorgeous girl in the entire universe. _Understatement of the year,_ he thought as he scaled her body.

Her black hair with red roots were curled and bouncing in place near her chin, her green eyes lined with black eyeliner and blue eye shadow, her pink lips glossed and shiny. She was wearing a low cut blue t-shirt and denim shorts, her pale but glowing legs looking smooth and touchable.

"You look… amazing," he breathed out. She smiled and grabbed his hand, running towards the exit of camp. "I'll have her home by midnight!" he shouted back, smiling as he ran with his beautiful date.

As they were running Nico said, "Did you know that your name means 'attractive'?"

"Does it really?" she asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"It fits you perfectly," once they got to the borders of the camp, Jaycee pulled him to her lips and they shared a quick kiss before they ran to the taxi cab that was waiting for them.

* * *

"Two tickets for _Nightmare on Elm Street _please," Nico said, slipping the ticket guy twenty dollars. The guy sighed, took the twenty, gave Nico four dollars back, and handed him the tickets. He didn't ask them about their age. _Sweet!_ Nico thought.

"Have a nice day," he said tiredly. Nico chuckled, grabbed Jaycee's hand, and walked towards the concession stands.

"Do you want popcorn?" he asked her. He stopped looking at the deals and looked at Jaycee, who was eying the candy. "Can you get me a skittles and you can get your own candy."

"I love skittles too!" She squealed, getting two boxes and throwing them on the counter. "One medium Sprite please." She ordered for them before Nico could. She smiled at him as he paid for their things in exact change. They grabbed their things, two straws, and headed for the theaters.

"Theater 12 on your right," the guy ripped their tickets in two and handed it back. They smiled and ran to their theater and grabbed seats in the way back. When they sat down, Nico grabbed Jaycee and pressed his lips against hers. His stomach began to flutter and he pulled back, holding his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Jaycee asked with concern in her voice. He nodded and stood up.

"I just need to use the bathroom. Excuse me," he pushed past her and walked out the theater and to the bathrooms. He pressed his head against the cool tile walls, breathing in and out. He started thinking about Jaycee; about the way she walked, the way the smiled, how smooth her voice was, her gorgeous face, her irresistible body…

_Shit! Stop thinking about that,_ he thought fiercely as his pants started getting tighter. Once he was pretty sure the little bump in his pants was gone, he walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he looked at who he had walked into and sighed.

"Why didn't you call me?" Allie said, pouting her lips and looked up at him.

"Because I was busy with family stuff," he tried to push past her but she pushed him back in front of her.

"You're lying to me," she crossed her arms over her chest. Nico's eyes traveled down to her chest and then back up to her eyes.

"No I'm not. If you would let me go and see my movie then I might call you later," she pushed him up against the wall and smashed her lips against his.

_So when I'm with someone else you want to kiss me,_ he thought bitterly but he wanted to enjoy this. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, forgetting all about Jaycee. He put his hands on her waist and they slowly travelled up her sides and to the front of her chest. He squeezed and she let out a shrill gasp but kept her mouth latched to his.

He smirked and kissed his way down her neck, moving her hair to her other shoulder. He bit down, creating a bruise and licked it lazily.

"Nico!" He looked up and saw Jaycee there, staring and gaping at the two. Allie turned around and looked Jaycee up and down, smiling.

"I'm sorry that I stole your date," Jaycee growled at her but she didn't want to deal with her yet. She wanted to deal with Nico.

"I thought that you really liked me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. He took a step closer to her but she took a step back.

"I do really like you. I didn't mean to do this. I really di_" he was interrupting by Jaycee.

"You know what? You're a jerk," with that she stomped off out of the theaters, leaving behind a heartbroken Nico and a smirking Allie.

"I know," he mumbled under his breath.

Looks like someone managed to fuck it up for them.

* * *

The next day at camp, all the Hephaestus campers were glaring at him, especially the older guys.

"Hey di Angelo!" Nico turned to find Alec Kappas, the strongest and oldest guy in the Hephaestus cabin. Alec bulging muscles that almost rips all of his shirts. He was pretty strong but pretty dumb at the same time.

"We got a present for you over here," Dmitri Drakos said. Everyone was now crowding around the cabin, waiting for Nico to get his "present". Nico gulped before walking over to where they were.

"Merry early Christmas jerk," Alec said, punching Nico right in his pretty little face.

"Break our little sister's heart again and you'll get an early birthday present," Dmitri added, punching him in the stomach. Together, they did what all the older siblings in the camp wanted to do when Nico di Angelo stepped all over their little sister's hearts; they beat the shit out of him.

* * *

**A/N: Nico got what he deserved! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed that. I know I said that I was going to be updating tomorrow but who doesn't like an earlier update?**

**Review please. They are wanted. (:**

_~Emma_


	6. Brooke : Human

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Here's another mortal chapter. I swear that the next chapter will be awesome. Here's the plan out for the chapters.**

**Chapter 6-Mortal  
Chapter 7- Aphrodite  
Chapter 8- Poseidon (A lot of you are excited)  
Chapter 9- Demeter (Parents intervene)  
Chapter 10- Dionysus  
Chapter 11- Athena (She's too smart for him. They're not dating. Just fooling around. (;  
Chapter 12- Hermes  
Chapter 13- I hate odd numbers and I don't wanna end it here. You guys give me ideas and I might use them. EX: the plot, the name, etc.  
Chapter 14- The One  
Chapter 15- The One (DRAMA IS NICO'S MIDDLE NAME)  
Chapter 16- STORY FINALE! The One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Brooke

The mall. When a teenager hears that word, their brain goes wild. When Nico di Angelo hears that word, he goes wild; as in a crazy/anger wild. He hates the mall, with a burning passion. He doesn't like to spend his money on useless things and he doesn't like being around a lot of people. But why he agreed to go with Percy, he will never know.

Now, he was standing near the entrance to the mall, his hands tucked into his pockets of his jeans while flicking the hair out of his eyes, getting the attention of girls his age.

"Hi," came a seductive voice from a person walking past him. He turned around to see a blonde girl smiling and waving as she walked away from him. "I'm Brooke!" she shouted. Her friends giggled as he smirked at them. She didn't wait for an answer from him; she just turned on her heel and walked away. His eyes traveled down to her bosom and he watched it sway back and forth until she turned the corner.

"What's up Nico?" Percy greeted him, his green eyes staring into Nico's brown ones.

"Man this girl just walked past and she's… hot," he breathed out. Percy got a few flirtatious glances from girls but he didn't notice.

"What did she look like?" they started walking to the tuxedo shop. Percy needed a tux for his prom. He didn't want to go alone and he _definitely _did not want to go with his mom so he brought Nico along.

"Her name was Brooke. She had blonde hair, kind of huge ass, blue eyes, tempting body…," he was practically drooling as he described her to Percy. Percy groaned and shook his head. They got to the tux shop and searched the racks for a tux.

"Man that's Brooke Wilson. She goes to my school," Percy smiled at someone at the counter. Nico turned to see who it was and it was a girl that had jet black hair resting on her shoulders and green eyes smiling at both of them. It was Marjorie, Percy's little sister. She worked at this store and Percy got a discount for every tux he bought from the shop.

"Hello darling. Need help looking for a suit?" a woman in her 50's asked Percy. She had brown hair with a couple of gray hairs, threatening to take over her head. She had the creepiest smile and brown eyes to match the smile.

"Yeah," Percy said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I'll be right back," she flashed them another creepy smile before walking off to get a suit. Nico walked up to the counter and leaned on it to talk to Marjorie.

"You are looking mighty fine today," he said, plastering a smirk on his face and he looked her body up and down. She blushed and tried to busy herself by putting tags on jackets and putting them on hangers.

"Thanks," she said, trying not to meet his eyes.

"How about we go out sometime? Just you and me," she looked him in the eyes and almost melted when he flicked his hair out of his eyes. She opened her mouth to answer him but her voice was stuck in her throat.

"Leave my little sister alone," Percy said, saving her from answering him. Nico looked at him and sighed, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay. I'll leave her alone. Let me go find that Brooke girl," Nico started to jog out of the shop but Percy held him back.

"Let me just get my tux and then we'll look for her, okay?" he nodded and sat down in a chair, sighing heavily.

* * *

An hour later, Percy and Nico walked out of the tux shop with a bag slung over Percy's shoulder. "That took forever," Nico whined. Percy punched his shoulder and they laughed.

"Let's go find Brooke," Nico clapped his hands together and scanned the crowd, looking for the bodacious blonde.

"Didn't I see you before?" a voice sounded from behind him. He turned to find her. He smiled and she walked up to him.

"Yeah. You told me your name and ran off," she smirked at him and looked behind her to her friends. Percy walked towards them and started to talk to them.

"Right," she laughed. "What's your name?"

"Nico," he introduced himself.

"How do you know Percy?" she asked him.

"Oh uh… we're uh… cousins," he told her.

"Cool. So you wanna hang out with us?" she put all of her hair on one shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

"Right now?" he pointed to the floor, indicating present time. She nodded and he smiled. "Sure," she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to her friends.

"Guys, this is Nico. Nico this is Jess," she had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair down to her waist. "Cara," one blue eyes was covered with her black bangs. She flicked it out of her eyes and smiled up at Nico. "And Danni," Danni had green eyes and red hair in ringlets on her shoulders. "And you all know Percy," they flashed him blinding smiles.

Danni pulled Brooke aside so they could talk. Nico looked over at them and their conversation was getting pretty heated. Brooke sighed and came back to them. "Sorry about that. I'm in the mood for some candy. Let's go!" she grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him to the store called Sweet Tooth that was filled with candy.

Brooke grabbed a bag and filled it up with jolly ranchers, jelly beans, gummy bears, gummy cherries, tootsie rolls and a few lollipops.

"That's a lot of candy," Nico commenting as the cashier weighed the bag.

"11.47 and your number," Nico looked at dude and scoffed. He was around their age with raging acne, curly black hair and blazing blue eyes. Brooke gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. She handed him a twenty and he sighed, giving her the change from the twenty. They waited for the other girls and Percy to get done gathering their candy and then they started walking around the mall, window-shopping.

"Those shoes are so pretty!" Cara pointed at some shoes in the window. Brooke kept walking alongside Nico and eating her candy.

"So what school do you go to?" she ask, trying to make small talk.

"I don't go to school. I dropped out," he put his hands in his pockets and she looked at him, a smirk playing her lips.

"You're a drop out? Oh, bad boy. I love bad boys," he looked in her eyes and smiled. His eyes traveled to her chest, there wasn't a lot there, and back up to her face.

"I love pretty girls," he pushed her up against a wall and his lips hovered above hers. She groaned and pulled his head towards hers, making his lips crash into hers. Both of their bodies relaxed and she parted her lips so his tongue could dance with hers.

"Brooke!" Jess cried out. Brooke ignored her and kept kissing Nico. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he pulled away to see who had tapped him. Guess who it was? No really guess.

A fucking fist.

"You think just because I'm not around that you can kiss other guys?" a guy shouted at Brooke. Nico got up off the ground, holding his jaw. A guy that was a little taller than Nico by two inches and had a brown hair cut in a buzz-cut with blue eyes was glaring at Brooke.

"Jake I'm sorry," she put her hand on his bicep but he shrugged it off. He turned to Nico, jabbing a finger in his face.

"And you. Next time I see you with my girlfriend, you're gonna wish that you were never born," he grabbed Brooke's arm and walked away with her struggling in his arms.

"See you at school," Percy said to the girls. "Ready man?" he asked, putting his hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Yeah," he said dreamily as he watched Brooke's ass sway back and forth.

As they walked to the car, Percy asked, "Ever heard of staying away from girls and committing to a relationship?"

"Nah man. That shit is for babies," Nico said as he climbed into the car.

* * *

**A/N: This update is dedicated to Tammy Angel. I may have switched it up a bit. Sorry. (:**

**I really hope that you guys liked this update.**

**Review please!**

_~Emma_


	7. Celene : Aphrodite

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. They were greatly appreciated. Here is an Aphrodite daughter fic.**

**THANK YOU: Minnie Cyrus FOR BEING MY 50****th**** REVIEWER! I will congratulate my 100****th**** reviewer when I get it. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Celene

"Please…," he begged, kissing her neck, letting his hand roam over her body. She shivered in the summer sun and looked into his big brown eyes.

"I'm trying to tan here," she pushed his arm off of her and closed her eyes, bathing in the sunlight. He sighed and went to go sit in the shade. He hated the sun; it was too hot and it made him look orange when he wanted to get tan. He wanted to be tan but not orange. He slumped down the tree and sat on the ground, his head in his hands. He took off his black shirt and threw it somewhere, not caring where it landed.

"Nico! Can you get me some lemonade?" She cried out to him. He sighed heavily and got up from his spot and walked out into the hot sun, walking to the Aphrodite cabin to get her some lemonade.

On his way to the cabin, girls gave him flirtatious smiles and waves. He smiled back at them, looking them up and down. He looked at Jaycee and he instantly frowned. He felt his heart snap in two as she walked hand in hand with another guy. She looked at him and he looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at someone else's girlfriend; he didn't want the shit beat out of him again.

He stepped into the Aphrodite cabin and held his breath, trying not to breathe in all the perfume and cologne in the air.

"Ohemgee! It's Nico!" The little Aphrodite campers screamed, crowding around his legs. He felt a slap on his ass and turned to see who it was; it was a little girl with short blonde hair, smiling up at him and batting her blue eyes like she was innocent.

"Where's Celene?" One of the chirped. Celene was the girl he was now dating and all the little kids crowding around him worshiped her, even though she was a total bitch.

"She's tanning. Now move. I have to get her lemonade," he tried pushing past the little kids but they only followed him to the fridge that was filled with water, lemonade and frilly colored drinks. This was the girls' fridge and in the guys' fridge, there was Monster, water and beer. He got a plastic cup, filled it with lemonade, and tried to get out of the cabin as fast as possible without tripping over the kids.

"Bye Nico!" They called after him.

"Ohemgee! It's Grover!" They shouted as Grover started coming towards their cabin, trying to talk to some of the older Aphrodite campers instead of the little ones. He groaned and reluctantly got trampled by the kids. Nico laughed and walked to Celene who was still lying in the grass but now she was lying on her stomach.

"Hey baby," she loved it when he called her 'babe' or 'baby'. Sometimes even 'sweetheart'. When he did, she would make out with him so he tried to call her those names as much as possible. She turned over, her chest bouncing up and down a little and she smiled up at him as he smiled down at her chest. He handed her the glass and she took a sip from it before setting it down on the ground and lying back down on her stomach.

"Wanna go back to my cabin for a little bit?" His hand lingered on the small of her back and she shivered a little.

"In a minute. Let me even out my tan," she said. He scoffed and took his hand away from her skin.

"I don't care if your skin is not evenly tanned. I was just to be alone with you," he whined. She turned over and looked at him with her blue eyes, her side bangs falling into one. She flicked it out of her eyes and continued to stare at him.

"You may not care but other guys care," she didn't realize her mistake and looked at him, acting as if she was superior.

"So you've been seeing other guys behind my back?" He crossed his arms over his chest. She gulped, now realizing what she had just said. She shook her head fiercely, sitting up and putting her hands on his arms.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that… I like to flirt with oth_" he cut her off with the wave of his hand and shrugged her hands off him.

"It's okay. Go flirt with you other boyfriend's slut," he got up, pulling up his pants because they had fallen down a bit, and walked off with his head held high. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and ignored Celene shouting after him. He turned to find her running towards him and a couple whistles were emitted from the guys at the camp. He held onto his pants and made a mad dash for his cabin.

"Nico!" She shouted.

"Get away from me slut!" He yelled back, forgetting about the little campers and the rules about cursing. He finally made it to his cabin and shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He applied more pressure to the door when he heard her banging on the door and trying to push it open.

"Nico let me in! We need to talk!" She cried.

"What is there to talk about? Go lay on your back some more," the banging and pushing stopped immediately and he heard her retreating. He sighed in relief and went to his bed, crashing on it and raking his fingers through his hair.

"Damn I need a haircut," he said before falling asleep.

* * *

"Nico!_ Nico wake up!"_ Haidee shouted with venom in her voice as she shook him awake. He groaned and slowly opened up his eyes to find Haidee's face very close to his. He flinched back but she dragged him out of the bed.

"What?" He moaned, trying to stop her from dragging him out the door.

"Let's go! They're in a fight!" She shouted, opening the door. Nico was now on his feet, a questioning look on his face.

"Who's in a fight?" He walked out the door, standing on the porch of their cabin.

"Jaycee and Celene. Right outside the fighting arena. It's not a sword fight. A fist fight," before she could say anything else, he dashed to the sword arena, hoping to break up the fight. Hopefully it isn't about him. His ex-girlfriend and his girlfriend—actually ex-girlfriend now—are in a fight and the only common thing other than the fact that they're demigods and go to the same camp is the that they both went out with Nico.

The moonlight touched his skin as the night air nipped at his skin. It was chilly but not chilly enough for a jacket.

When he got there, there was a crowd around the two. He pushed past the crowd to get to the center and there they were. Jaycee was straddling Celene and was punching, slapping, and grabbing her hair. Celene tried to shove her off but Jaycee was too strong.

"My money is on Jaycee." People were betting; they were betting instead of trying to clear up the fight!

"Nah man. Celene can be pretty tough. My money is on Celene," Nico had enough of this—even though he did enjoy himself bitch fights—and tried to break them apart by pulling Jaycee off of Celene and some random camper grabbed Celene so she didn't lunge at Jaycee.

"Let me go! I almost ripped off her fake boobs!" Snickers and gasps were sounded throughout the crowd.

"What happened?" Nico asked, breathing in her ear. She closed her eyes, trying with all her might not to turn around and kiss him.

"She started saying some shit about me and I had to teach this bitch a lesson," she spat at Celene who snarled at her. Jaycee took one look at Nico and shrugged out of his hold. The guy that was holding Celene let her go and she ran to Nico, grabbing onto his arm and staring into his eyes.

"Come on baby. Let's go to your cabin so we can talk about this in private," he looked at her and pushed her away from him.

"I'm not your baby anymore, remember? This afternoon?" She looked at the crowd around her as if they were going to help her out of this situation.

"You didn't mean it," she said, begging him with her eyes for him to agree with her.

"I did mean it. Go back to your cabin and leave me alone," he waved her away and saw Jaycee leaving. He ran after her. When he finally caught up with her he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. She turned to face him, not looking the slightest bit happy.

"What do you want?" She spat at him. He flinched a little and looked at her face. Her cheek was turning blue and purple and there were scratch marks on her other cheek and near her eye.

"Are you okay?" He went to touch her cheek but she flinched away from him.

"Did you really have sex with her?" She asked. He was appalled at what he had asked. He didn't answer her and she soon grew frustrated. "Answer the question. Did you have sex with her?" He looked down at ground, not wanting to look at the hurt in her eyes.

"Y-y-yes," he stammered. He looked up and immediately regretted it. Tears were threatening to spill down her face. "Is that what you guys were fighting about?"

"Yes," she took a deep breath before continuing. "Nico, I had real feelings for you and it seemed like you had feelings for me too. But as Percy said, you said that committing to a relationship is for babies. I was willing to give you a second chance because _I'm_ looking for a relationship that would last. But since you see it that way then I'll just leave you to what you do best; breaking hearts." With that she turned on her heel and walked away from him.

He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as her speech sank in.

* * *

**A/N: I know that I just updated on Tuesday but this story is really fun to write. I hope you guys liked this chapter. (:**

**So for the reviews part. I really like getting an email that says [Review Alert]: You're A Jerk. When I open the email, I'm expecting long reviews and what parts of the story that people liked. I usually get those but sometimes there's this one person that send my one of two word reviews. That makes my self esteem go down a notch.**

**I may seem a little bratty right now but I like getting those long reviews, even if its hate reviews. I just want to know which part of the story that you liked. Not a one word review like "nice" or "update soon". Even those anonymous reviewers out there. Authors love getting reviews but not one or two worded reviews.**

**I am soooo sorry if I'm sounding like a whiny and bratty bitch but it's the truth. Its how I feel.**

**Anyway, review please. I really liked getting them for the last chapter.**

**THANK YOU Minnie Cyrus FOR BEING MY 50****TH**** REVIEWER! WOOOOT!**

_~Emma

* * *

_

**P.S. Guys, the next chapter is a Poseidon chapter. If you want, you can give me a few lines that you want in the story and whichever one I like the most can be in the chapter. I will PM you if your lines win.**

**P.S.S. This is a long Author's Note. Just get used to it people. Review please!  
**


	8. Marjorie : Poseidon

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I loved them. (:**

**I was going to update this on the 8th but I just got so excited that I started writing. Read, Enjoy, and Review. In that order people. (:  
**

**You guys have waited 8 chapters for this one. This. Is. it. I'm so excited! I'm clapping my hands together and jumping up and down while typing as we speak!**

**Okay I over-exaggerated but you know. I'm wondering if you guys even read my Author's Notes. I have a challenge for you. It's going to be at the end of the Author's Note at the bottom.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Marjorie

He finally asked her out; in a non-jerkish way. And he did it in front of her friends. Her answer shocked him. He totally didn't expect her answer at all; he was for once speechless.

Here's how it went down.

* * *

He was walking back from lunch with his hands in his pockets, his hair in his eyes, his cheek hurt and red, and a smirk on his lips. He had just gotten slapped by some chick that he had had sex with three nights ago. She had slapped him because she caught him kissing another girl and then talking, well flirting, with Marjorie. He tried to explain himself; that what they did together was just meaningless sex but she didn't want to hear any of his "bullshit" and slapped him right across the cheek before stomping away.

When that happened, silence had taken over the dining pavilion. The person to break the silence was Connor Stoll who said, "Damn! She just bitch slapped you!" Everyone broke out into laughter and Connor got yelled at for cursing.

But Nico wasn't thinking about the chick that slapped him; he was thinking about Marjorie. The way her hair sat on her shoulders, shining in the sun; it took all of his strength to not reach over and run his fingers through it. Her green eyes would always have a twinkle in it when she looked at him, a blush creeping up her cheeks as she looked away. And her smile; it drove him crazy. The way her pink lips went up in a smile and her bright teeth would show. She had just gotten her braces off last month and she looked even better. But even with her braces on, Nico thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Tonight he was going to ask Percy what he would do if he asked out his sister. Nico had already talked to Haidee about it because Haidee and Marjorie were best friends. She said that she talked about him occasionally; things like how she liked his hair, he was kind of cute, it was annoying that he hit on her but she sometimes liked it, the way he gave her hugs when she was sad.

"I think you should ask her out, see what she says. Whatever you do, don't ask her out in front of her friends because all of them are you ex-girlfriends," he hadn't of heard what she said at the end because he was focusing on the first thing she said. _Ask her out._

He walked into his cabin and sat on his bed, his whole body vibrating with energy and excitement.

"Why is time going by so slow!" he shouted out, raking his fingers through his hair. "Fuck it. I can't wait any longer," he jumped out of his bed and walked out the cabin, determination in his step and a frustrated look on his face. He was walking past the Demeter cabin when Haidee spotted him. She ran over to him.

"What are you doing? Why do you look do angry?" she asked, trying to keep up with him. He was almost to their cabin; almost there.

"I'm going to ask her out," he said. He spotted her standing outside her cabin, talking to her friends.

"Not now! She's with her friends!" Haidee got in front of him and tried to push him back but he kept walking. "Listen to me!" he looked down at her and stopped walking. She sighed in relief and stood up straight. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "She's with her friends right now and they're all your ex-girlfriends," he looked over at the group huddled near her cabin and it was true; Jaycee, Kandy and Sirena were over there talking to Marjorie.

"I don't care," he answered, growing angrier that he was just standing here and not talking to Marjorie.

"You must really like her, huh?" Haidee crossed her arms over her chest and smiled up at him. He looked down at her and pushed past her, making his way towards Marjorie. He saw Kandy whisper something in Marjorie's ear and pointed in Nico's direction. Marjorie turned and for a second her saw a smile on her face but it instantly dropped when he stopped in front of her.

"Hey Marjorie," he said, getting lost in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared into his eyes. He fingers itched to touch her hair, run his fingers through it. Instead, he just smiled down at her. It wasn't his signature "Jerk Smirk" as the girls liked to call it. He would wear it when he was about to ask them out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground before looking back into her eyes. Jaycee, Kandy and Sirena gasped. Marjorie looked at them before looking back at Nico, completely stunned.

"I-I-I... w-what?" she stuttered. He smiled, loving her stutter.

"I said I was wonde_" she cut him off.

"I know what you said but why?" he took a deep breath and started.

"You are the most beautiful thing in the entire world in my eyes. I loved you when you had your braces. I get jealous every time a guy looks at you. Marjorie, will you just go on one date with me?" he asked. Her eyes started to water but she held them back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes, preparing to break his heart like Kandy, Jaycee and Sirena told her to do.

"No," he flinched when she said that.

"What?" now it was his turn to be stunned.

"I said no Nico. I don't like you," it was breaking her heart that she said this. Part of what she said was true; she didn't like him that much.

"But Haidee said_" he really thought he was going to cry.

"Haidee lied to you. I said no. Goodbye Nico," she turned on her heel and walked into her cabin. He looked at the three girls still standing there before turning around and walking back to his cabin, trying not to cry.

* * *

After a week of trying to get Marjorie to date him, Percy and Marjorie had had enough. Percy stomped out of his cabin and looked around the camp for Nico, his hands clenched into fists. He finally found him under a tree near the lake. Percy smirked and stormed over to him.

"Would you quit it already? This little crush on my sisters needs to stop," he spat at Nico. Nico looked up at Percy and almost growled. He stood up and smirked at Percy.

"Well if she would stop being a bitch and said yes already then we wouldn't be having this problem," Percy took a deep breath, smiled at Nico before throwing at punch at Nico's nose. He threw another punch at his stomach and he doubled over in pain.

"Fist fight!" someone shouted and soon a crowd gathered around them.

"Don't call my little sister a bitch," Percy said through his teeth. Nico straightened up, his nose bleeding and launched himself at Percy, knocking them both to the ground. Nico straddled Percy and punched him in the face repeatedly until Percy flipped them over and punched him in the face. This went on for about five more minutes until Marjorie came over to them. Percy got up and kicked Nico a couple of times in the ribs.

"Guys stop it! This is ridiculous!" she cried out.

"Oh Gods. Marjorie I'm sorry," Percy said. She turned her attention to Nico who was holding his stomach in pain, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. He had a purple and blue right eye, a chipped front tooth, and probably a couple of broken ribs.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," she tried to help him up but he pushed her away and winced in pain.

"Get away from me," he slowly stood up and limped to the infirmary himself. He stopped walking and slowly turned around. "Next time Marjorie, just say yes and we won't be in this situation!" he yelled before turning back around and limping to the infirmary, wincing with every step he took.

* * *

**A/N: There was your Nico/Percy fist fight. (:**

**Okay so here's the challenge to see if you read my Author's Notes. Say in your review in capital letter, CHOCO CHEESE. If you do then I will know that you read my Author's Notes.**

**Review please! We are almost to 100 reviews and whoever is my 100th reviewer will get a shout-out. Don't wait to be the 100th reviewer just review please. (:**

_~Emma_

**P.S. I love you guys!  
**


	9. Lyric : Demeter

**A/N: What's up you guys! Thanks for the reviews. Sincerely. My favorite part was when you said CHOCO CHEESE! Sincerely, it was boss. (:**

**I hope you guys like this update. It's the Demeter one. Hope it was worth the wait.**

**I AM UBER SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! FORGIVE MEE! THAT IS WHY THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST ONE SO FAR! (: 2,693 Words!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Lyric

"Are you stupid?" he bellowed at his son. Nico opened his mouth to answer but Hades cut him off. "Don't answer that question," he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You will not lay one hand on my daughter!" Demeter cried, stepping in front of Lyric to prove her point.

"Mom!" Lyric whined, trying to look at Nico who was sitting down in a chair, sulking. He took the hood of his black hoodie and put it over his head, letting his hair fall into his eyes and didn't even both to push it out. Lyric's fingers were twitching; she just wanted to run her fingers through his hair and look into his eyes.

"You are influencing your son! You captured my daughter Persephone and forced her to be your wife! How will I know if your son will do the same to Lyric? I will not let this happen!" she was throwing her hands in the air like a mad women. Hades pinched the bridge of his nose even harder. She was adding more pain to his headache. He just wanted to reach over and slap her but he had more respect for women than that.

"Just shut it Demeter. I'll handle this," Hades turned to face Nico, dropping his hand and glaring at his son.

"Hi dad. How are you?" Nico asked, smirking at his father.

"Shut up. You are not allowed to see Lyric anymore. End of discussion. Have a nice life," he remarked. Demeter sighed happily but Lyric and Nico shot out of their chairs in protest.

"You can't do this!" Nico shouted.

"Oh yes I can. I am your father and I can do whatever I want," he smiled. Nico sighed in frustration and looked at Lyric. She was a goody-two-shoes and he knew that she wouldn't stand up to her mom; not even for him. Lyric looked at him and sighed. She wanted to stand up to her mom but she couldn't.

"So it's decided. You keep your _filthy_ hands off my daughter and you both go your separate ways," Demeter said. Lyric closed her eyes and nodded her head. Nico scoffed and looked down at the floor.

"Okay. You two are no longer in a relati-" Let's just stop it right here. You all are wondering what's going on. Let's go rewind this, see how things got to be so bad that their parents had to intervene.

_3 weeks ago_

He wouldn't have given her a second thought if she wasn't in his partner. He would have looked at her and shrugged her off, knowing that she was too much of a goody-two-shoes for him. Right now he wanted someone feisty; someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to him.

She was completely the opposite. She was the type of girl who was quiet, never really talked to anyone. She had some good looks and somewhat of a body, but there was nothing special about her.

Those were his first thoughts and boy was he wrong.

He was training for sword fighting and he got paired up with her.

"Nico, you are going to paired up today with…" the instructor searched the class, looking for someone. "Lyric," she walked over to him, the tip of the sword pointed to the ground. She stood in front of him and started getting lost in his eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"...hi," she breathed out, trying to keep her cool. She never really talked to guys because she never really had a reason to.

"So your my partner," _Why did I get paired up with this chick?_ he thought to himself. _She has, like, no boobs and not even that hot!_ On the inside, he was flipping out; on the outside, he looked very bored and couldn't wait to go back to sleep.

It took her a while to answer him because she just kept staring at him, not saying a Gods-damn word. She was acting like a creeper. "...yeah I'm your partner," she finally said. He sighed and was waiting for the instructor to save him from talking to her anymore.

"So today," the instructor began and Nico smiled.

* * *

He got to know her throughout class. She wasn't creepy at all once you get to know her; she's actually a cool person.

"She's random and funny and kind of cute," Nico told Haidee as they sat on their beds, skipping the rest of the days classes. Haidee gathered her hair into a ponytail and rested back into the pillows, closing her eyes and staring at the ceiling.

"Do you like her?" she asked. Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know yet. It's gonna take some time," he took a sip from the Coca-cola can that the Stoll Brothers had given him.

"Whatever. I'm taking a nap. Don't bother me," with that she crawled under her covers and went to sleep. Nico yawned and took off his jeans, preparing to go to sleep as well. He didn't like to call it a nap; sounded _very_ childish to him.

He got out his iPod, put the earbud's in his ears, put on _When World's Collide_ by Powerman 5000 and rested his head against the pillow, falling asleep. Well, trying to fall asleep. He couldn't get Lyric off his mind. For some reason, he just wanted to get to know her better. If after one training class he thought she was cute, maybe if they hung out together a little more, she would actually be hot.

He turned his iPod off and jumped out of bed, putting on his Vans, and then sprinted out of the cabin and started looking for her.

"Do you know where Lyric is?" he asked a random camper. The camper, a guy, looked up at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Who the fuck is Lyric?" the camper said. Nico shook his head and started asking more people. He finally found her near the pond with a pencil and drawing pad in her hands. With a calm expression on her face, her hand was going back and forth quickly across the paper. He crept up behind her quietly and put his hands around her waist. Her body tensed and she elbowed Nico in the groin.

"Aw shit!" he cried out, collapsing onto the ground and holding his precious family jewels. Lyric turned to see who her intruder was and instantly regretted the elbow move. She put down her sketching pad and knelt beside Nico, who was taking deep breaths through his teeth.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, looking at her hands that were folded in her lap. He nodded his head and tried to sit up but just laid back down in the grass.

"You have one mean elbow," he chuckled and she looked into his eyes, smiling. They were warm, comforting and inviting.

"Thanks," she picked up her sketching pad and looked at her drawing. A look of disgust crossed her face and she was about to tear the page out until Nico reached for the pad, snatching it out of his hands. "No that's private..." she trailed off as he looked at the drawing. She was trying to draw Nico and her standing at the pond, his arms circling around her as she snuggled close against his chest.

"This is good," he said, giving it back to her. She looked at him before yanking out the page and ripping it up into millions of pieces before throwing them in the air like it was confetti. "Why did you do that?"

"Because it's lacking emotion. I need to experience it to put that much emotion into something like this," she looked at him as he stared into her brown eyes.

A piece of her blonde hair fell into her eyes and he leant forward to brush it behind her ear while saying, "Maybe I can hold you right now right by the pond so you get enough experience as you put it." He looked at her and she was blushing, looking anywhere but at his face.

"...okay," she breathed out. He stood up-not at normal speed thanks to what Lyric did-and held out his hand for her to take. She looked up at him, gently took his hand and he helped her up. They were standing by the lake just standing next to each other, watching the sun reflect it. He finally circled his arms around her and made her stand in front of him so her back was facing his chest. Her body was very tense so he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Just relax. I don't bite."

She sighed and said, "It's just that I've never been touched by a guy before." He chuckled and she turned to glare at him.

"Just relax," she faced forward and took a deep breath, slowly relaxing against him until he was practically holding her up. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. Nico rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed in her scent; flowers with a hint of mango shampoo.

"You smell yummy," he said drunkenly. She smiled at him and broke away from him, grabbing her sketch pad and started to draw. He went to go sit down next to her but she told him to stand where he was.

"I don't like it when people look over my shoulder as I work," he smiled and stayed in place near the pond. After twenty minutes of standing there, the horn for dinner sounded and they both started walking to the dining pavilion. When they got to the entrance, people were giving them weird looks.

"I guess I'll see you after dinner so we can finish that drawing," he smiled at her before walking away and to his table. He sat down and was greeted by a not-so-happy Haidee. She was leaning her head against the table. She looked up at Nico and rested her head against the table again.

"Where were you?" she asked him.

"With Lyric," she picked her head up to stare at him.

"Who the fuck is that?" she picked up her goblet and said, "Coca-cola." The goblet was filled with the drink and she drank it.

"Daughter of Demeter. The girl I was telling you about earlier before you fell asleep," Haidee put her cup down and sighed.

"You don't want to get to caught up in this girl," he gave her a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Demeter doesn't like us already because our dad is Hades who captured her daughter Persephone and forced her to be his wife. I don't think she wants a son of Hades dating her daughter," she explained. Nico nodded and his fell into his eyes.

"I need a fricking hair cut," he said as he flicked the hair out of his eyes.

"If you do then most of the girls here won't like you anymore," she downed the rest of the soda and the cup refilled itself.

"Thanks for telling me," he smirked at her as the food came to the tables.

* * *

_1 week later_

"I'm sorry!" Nico shouted after Lyric as she stomped to her cabin, the moonlight making her blonde hair look silver. She turned around so her blue eyes were staring into Nico's eyes.

"But why would you do that?" she asked, confusion written all over her face. He took a step closer to her and lightly brushed his hands down her arms until they stopped to hold her hands.

"Because I like you," he leant down to kiss her again but she turned her head.

"But why? I'm not half as pretty as the girls you like to date. I'm not as interesting as them," she said, her head still turned. He brought a hand up to turn her head towards his.

"You aren't pretty like them," she yanked out of his hold and stormed to her cabin now. He ran after her and tackled her to the ground so he was on top of her and staring into her tear-filled eyes.

"Get off of me!" she cried, trying to push him off. He pressed his lips against hers to silence her. She stopped struggling at once and melted into the kiss. He pulled away so it didn't get too far.

"Let me finish," he panted. "What I was saying is that you aren't pretty like them; you are gorgeous. Those girls that I dated are nothing compared to you." She smiled up at him as a tear trickled down her face. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She answered his question with a kiss.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Okay. You two are no longer in a relationship," she wanted to cry. They were practically in love and their parents were pulling them apart. She wanted to stand up for herself, say what was on her mind to her mother but she couldn't. She didn't have the guts to do it.

"Now say your goodbyes," Demeter ordered. Lyric and Nico stood at the same time and practically jumped on each other. He was kissing her hair as she cried into his chest.

"I love you. I will always love you," Nico said as Lyric's arm's became tighter around his waist.

"I love you too," they were yanked apart, and so were their hearts.

* * *

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FRICKIN LONG!**

**Like I said, sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm going to go back and edit all of the chapter by the way. (:**

**In the next chapter, who will be Nico's new toy?**

**By the way, as the story is coming to a close, he will become a Sex God. No lemon's or anything (I can't write those) but there will be some pretty heavy make-out scenes and groping sessions. ;)**

**So, please review guys! In the review, say Muse so I know that you read my Author's Notes. I am kind of obsessed with Muse now.  
**

**I have a formspring. Check it out! Ask me questions please! I want my email to explode with questions from you guys and reviews. (:**

**The Link: **formspring (dot) me / itssxemmaxbitch

**REVIEW! 100th reviewer gets praised in my next chapter!**

_~Emma Harley!_**  
**


	10. Daphne : Dionysus

**Author's Note:**

**Dear My Beloved Readers,**

**I am going to add 2 more chapters (2. That's right. Count 'em. 2!) to this story so it isn't 16 chapters anymore… it's 18! So here is the plan for the story outline now. Forget the outline in chapter 6. Here's the real outline.**

**Chapter 10- Dionysus**  
**Chapter 11- Athena**  
**Chapter 12- Hermes**  
**Chapter 13- Nyx**  
**Chapter 14- YOU GUYS PICK THIS ONE! Give me the name (has to be a greek name, first and last), what they look like, mortal or not, and the plot for the chapter**  
**Chapter 15- The One**  
**Chapter 16- The One and A Blast From The Past**  
**Chapter 17- The One**  
**Chapter 18- Epilogue**

**EEKK! I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Daphne

After Lyric, Nico wasn't himself around camp anymore. He would mope around, wouldn't even try to flirt with girls, and didn't talk to anyone for two weeks. Until someone decided to cheer him up and that someone was named Daphne Nikas, daughter of Dionysus.

It was a Thursday afternoon with four o'clock right around the corner. Nico was sitting under a tree with his shirt off and was staring into the distance. He ran his fingers through his hair every couple of minutes to make it fall into his eyes. He just wanted to walk over to the Dionysus cabin, burst through the doors and sweep Lyric off her feet; he wanted to kiss her until she was seeing stars.

"Fuck you Dad," the sky thundered pretty loud and everyone flinched when this happened. Nico just shook his head and closed his eyes, feeling the breeze rush past him.

"Just go already! I am sick and tired of him acting all depressed!" Haidee said, trying to push Daphne towards Nico. When Haidee had found out that Daphne liked Nico, she has been trying to push Daphne to asking him out to get Nico un-depressed. The only thing Daphne wanted was for him to be in her pants.

Daphne took a deep breath and said, "Okay." She put a smile on her face and walked over to him. She sat down right next to him. Nico took one look at her and looked the other way, sighing heavily.

"Hi Nico," she said flirtatiously. He gave her the once-over and smirked.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly. She frowned and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I just wanted to cheer you up because everyone doesn't like it when you're all depressed," she explained, turning her head to the side to look at him.

"And what do you plan on doing to cheer me up?" She really hadn't of thought of what she was going to do to cheer him up.

"What do you want me to do?" She rested her hand on his bicep. He looked at her hand disgustedly and shrugged it off.

"I want you to leave me alone," he turned the other way and she sighed. Daphne looked over at Haidee who was talking to some guy. Daphne smiled and stood in front of Nico. He looked up at her and was about to open his mouth when she straddled him and mauled his mouth with hers. He was about to pull back but when she slipped her tongue in, he melted into the ground.

He nipped her bottom lip, drawing a little blood and sucked it lightly. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and that's when he pulled back.

"I could scream rape you know." She laughed and kissed his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"It's not rape if you like it," she said seductively. He smiled at her and pulled her back to his lips. His pants became tighter and tighter as the minutes went by. All of a sudden, his pants were unbearable.

"Let's go back to my cabin." He pulled them both up, trying to drag her towards his cabin. She dug her heels in the ground and Nico looked back at her.

"Why don't we try something different?" She pointed behind her to the woods.

"Wouldn't somebody hear us?" He asked as she pulled them to the entrance to the woods.

"So what if they do?" Once they entered the woods, the old Nico di Angelo was back.

* * *

When he walked into the dining pavilion for dinner that night with Daphne dangling all over him, the first thing he saw was Lyric. She was staring at the two and it looked like she was about to cry. He felt a pang in his chest but he ignored it as Daphne walked over to her table. When she sat down at the Dionysus table he almost shit his pants.

_Fuck!_ He thought frantically. He glided over to his table and sat down. _What have I gotten myself into this time? If word gets around that I'm fucking around with Dionysus' daughter, he's going to kick my ass!_

"Nico? Where's your shirt?" Haidee said from behind him. She ran her fingers down his back, tracing the scratch marks. "What the fuck happened?" She exclaimed.

"_NO CURSING!"_ Someone shouted. Haidee ignored them and sat down in front of Nico.

"What the fuck happened to your back?" He smirked, thinking about what him and Daphne did in the woods. "Nico! Come back to Earth!" Haidee said, snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention. He shook his head, his hair getting in his eyes and he didn't bother trying to get it out.

"What?" Haidee reached across the table and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What. Happened. To. Your. Back?" She said through her teeth. He smiled sheepishly, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah about that... Well Daphne came up to me and said that she wanted to, uh, cheer me up. So we went into the woods and... do I have to go into depth with this?" Nico asked, dropping his hand back to his side and looking Haidee in the eyes. She shook her head and he sighed.

"I'll be right back. I have to go put on a shirt now since I don't know where mine is," he started to get up when Haidee stood up with him. "What?"

"You have, uh... a thong hanging from your pocket," he looked down at his pocket and almost blushed. He took it out of his pocket and walked over to the Dionysus table. He bent down to whisper is Daphne's ear, "I think you forgot something," and dropped it into her lap. She looked down at her lap and was beet red. She turned to look him in the eyes before he pulled her to his lips.

At first she was tense but then she relaxed and opened her mouth so he could shove his tongue down her throat.

"Get away from my daughter!" He felt a smack upside his head and pulled back, rubbing the back of his head as he was face to face with Mr. D.

" 'Sup Mr. D," Nico gave him the sup nod as if he hadn't caught him making out with his daughter.

"I don't want to catch you anywhere near her ever again," Mr. D demanded. Nico nodded before walking out of the pavilion and to his cabin to go put on a shirt.

* * *

It was the next day when Nico was found pressing Daphne up against a wall, groping and making out with her. Her skirt was around her waist, the straps of her shirt falling off her shoulders to show her chest and her hips were grinding violently into his.

"Get some!" Travis shouted as he walked by the two.

"Yeah Nico!" A couple of guys shouted too.

"Is that Daphne?" A girl, probably an Aphrodite camper since they love to gossip and most of them had that high nasal voice, gasped.

"And with that sleaze-bag Nico. He probably has a bunch of STD's from sleeping with, like, every single girl at camp," another girl said.

"But didn't you sleep with him?" The first one asked.

"That isn't the point," she said as they walked away.

Nico was about to take off her shirt when he was pushed away from Daphne and she fell to the ground.

"Dad is so not going to like this!" Cora, one of Daphne's half-sisters, shrieked as she pulled Daphne up from the ground. "Why are you even with him? You know that everyone in our cabin doesn't like him." Daphne shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Cora. I don't care," Daphne looked at Nico, silently apologizing with her eyes.

"You'll care when Dad finds you next time and turns Nico into some animal," Cora said, throwing a glare at Nico before marching away.

"Deep down inside, she likes you." They both laughed and Nico took a step closer to her.

"So where were we?" He put his arms around her, bringing her close so he could put his lips on hers.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Nico was gone. Daphne closed her mouth and opened her eyes, glancing around for Nico.

"Nico!" She shouted out. She heard a squeak from the ground and saw a mouse. She turned to find her Dad standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I told him to stay away from you."

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter. I wasn't really interested in writing this one. Egh. Oh well. But do you like the new story plan? Genius, eh?**

**I have a poll on my profile because I might change the name for the story. So please vote.**

**Here is what you are going to do: Read my story, review, go to my profile and then vote for the poll. Sound like a plan? OH! And read my new blog. It's important for right now. And you also have to ask me questions on my formspring. I don't have a lot and that depresses me. :(**

**So do all of that. (:**

_~Emma_**  
**


	11. Calla : Athena

**A/N: Here is an update for you guys. I hope you enjoy. Sorry that I didn't update so quickly. (:**

**I just wanted to give a shout out to all of my reviewers so far. I am sincerely happy that you have been with me... through the horrible and the best updates... through my tough times and my best times... through everything. And at the end of the story I am going to give a shout out to all my reviewers, all the people that put this on their favorites, and all the people that put this on story alert. So thank you for sticking with me. (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Calla

"Calla!"

"And you should probably get tested for STD's because I am pretty sure you have some after sleeping with most of the sluts in camp." She took a deep breath and Nico took this as a chance to cut in.

"Are you almost finished?"

"Almost you little scumbag. All I wanted to say was don't touch me again. Ever," she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and stared at her older half-sister, Annabeth. Nico smirked and took a step closer to her.

"Oh you mean like this?" He put his hands on her hips and she gasped in horror. She tried to step away from him but his grip tightened. Calla took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said through her teeth, "Get off of me." He smirked and stepped even closer to her so their chests were touching.

He whispered into her ear, "Call me when you want a good time." He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving behind a shocked daughter of Athena. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute in her chest from being so close to _him_ but she had a shocked expression on her face.

"What did he say to you?" Annabeth asked Calla.

"He said...," she didn't finish her sentence but what he said was playing over and over again in her head. Is he really as good as all the girls in camp brag him to be? She wanted to find out but at the same time, she didn't want to. She was supposed to be known for her wisdom, not making dumb choices like... sleeping with the sleazebag of camp.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Annabeth said, losing her temper. Calla just looked at her older half-sibling and just shook her head.

"It was nothing... nothing to worry about," they turned around and started walking to their cabins when someone put their hands over Calla's eyes.

"Guess who?" Calla turned around and looked at the person behind her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, breathing in his familiar scent of cologne and mountain dew.

"I missed you Castor...," Calla breathed out as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his chin in her hair.

"I missed you more." She smiled into his chest and didn't want to ever let go of him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life in his arms. _I wonder how comfortable Nico's arms are..._ she thought. She then mentally slapped herself; why is she thinking about Nico di Angelo when she has the most perfect guy in the entire universe right in front of her?

"Impossible," he pulled away a little, smirked at her before closing the distance between their lips. Their lips rested there for a little bit and then Calla parted her lips and his tongue gently slid in, exploring her mouth. She became silly putty in his arms as their tongues danced together, rubbing against hers delicately as if he went too hard she might break.

_I wonder how Nico kisses... _she broke apart from him, shocked at what she was thinking. Castor was staring at her with a confused expression on his face. He slowly walked towards her.

"Are you okay? Was that too much?" He was about to put his arms around her but she pushed him away lightly.

"Sorry... I'm sorry. It's just... I don't know. I'm sorry," she apologized, over and over again.

"Let's go for a walk." He slipped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his bicep. They started walking around the camp, talking about what he had done while he was away from camp.

"It was amazing. I went to live with my mom for a while. I wanted to get her back on track; away from the drugs and the life style she had before," Calla looked into his eyes and saw that they were glistening with tears that wanted to fall. "It was hard; she kept saying things like 'I wish I never had you' and 'you ruined my life' and 'you're the reason why I'm like this'. She would throw fits, starve herself, run away... it was all too much to handle." A tear slipped down his face but he swept it away as soon as it fell.

Calla planted a kiss on his cheek. He had been with his mom for over a year, trying to get back on track. Castor and Calla couldn't call each other over the phone since it attracted monsters but they had been communicating through letters.

"But she's fine now. I just hope she doesn't have a relapse or anything." Calla nodded and the horn for dinner blew. Castor sniffed and looked down at her.

"Dinner time!" They laughed and walked to the dining pavilion, hand in hand. They walked into the pavilion and their hands were separated as someone pushed between them.

"Move," came the voice of Nico. Calla sighed and grabbed Castor's hand again. He walked her to her table and she sat down.

"See you after dinner." Castor planted a kiss on her lips before walking to his table, Hermes.

"Castor!" Shouts the Hermes table. Calla laughed before turning to face her family.

"You guys are so cute together," Aggie commented. Calla smiled and thanked her. The food came out and they put their offerings in the fire. They sat back down at the table and ate while having the usual conversation at the dinner table with everyone.

Calla was in her own little world when Malcolm nudged her with his elbow. She looked at him. "Nico wants to talk to you." She turned to look at him and he was smiling at her, waving her over to him. She quickly finished her food and got up from the table, walking towards Nico. When she reached him he whispered into her ear, "Meet me at the lake at midnight."

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ she thought as she stood next to lake, rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms. It was _fifteen_ minutes past midnight and Nico still wasn't here. Calla told Castor earlier that Nico wanted to talk to her and it didn't go so well.

_"Are you going to go?" He asked, stroking her hair._

_"Yeah. I want to know what he wants with me."_

_"Don't go Calla. It's just a plot to do things to you."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Bad things. Just don't go Calla."_

_"I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it."_

Let's just say that a few things were broken and he had to be escorted out of the cabin by some Ares campers.

"I'm leaving," Calla muttered and turned around, only to walk into something. She shrieked and they put their hand over her mouth. She bit into the hand and they drew their hand back. She pushed them away and started to run, only to be tackled to the ground.

"Stop screaming..." Nico said gruffly. She looked into her attacker's face and it was Nico.

"Sorry." They both got up and she brushed the dirt off of her. "So would you care to tell me why I_" she was cut off with his lips. She pushed him off of her and wiped her lips.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it," he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers again. This time, she melted into his arms instead of pulling or pushing him away. She opened her mouth to breath and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, making it dance with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. After a while, his hands began to wonder over her butt and that's when she pulled away.

"I feel dirty." She gasped, out of breath.

"You want to show me how dirty you can get?" His lips traveled down her neck. He nibbled her collarbone and it sent shivers down her back.

"Nico..." she moaned. His hands rested on her butt again and she just stood there like putty in his hands.

"Calla..." Nico moaned. But wait... Nico doesn't sound like that. "Calla..." Oh no... She gulped and pushed Nico away before turning around to find Castor.

"Castor." She said through kiss swollen lips. She reached for him but he flinched away from her.

"I didn't think you would sink this low."

"I didn't know that you were going to be here. Castor please," she begged.

"You are supposed to be a daughter of Athena; the goddess of wisdom. You just made a stupid choice." Castor spat at her. She just looked down at the ground, speechless. What he had said was true; she did make a stupid choice. _Don't be mad at me mother, _Calla thought.

"Dude leave her alone. She obviously wants me over you," Nico said, stepping in between Calla and Castor. Castor glared at Nico before throwing a punch at his jaw. When his fist connected with Nico's face, it made a sickening crack. Nico stood up, holding his jaw and stared at Castor.

"Why the fuck do I always get punched?" Calla lost it and slapped Castor.

"Leave me alone." Castor slowly turned to look at Calla before turning around and walking out of her life.

* * *

**A/N: So that was a different point of view for you guys. (:**

**Hope you liked it! So please review. And please like _pretty please with a fucking cherry on top _write me a question on my formspring. I don't have a lot and I'm sad. So please. Just please.**

**http:/ www (dot) formspring (dot) me (slash) itssxemmaxbitch**

**So just please? And don't forget to vote the poll for this story! On my profile. (:**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!**

_~Emma_**  
**


	12. Bunny : Hermes

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Hopefully this update is worth the wait. (:**

**And thank you for the reviews! Six more chapters after this one! Time is ticking guys...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Bunny

"Hey Nico." Nico smiled as his new girl-toy came prancing over to him. She knew that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend; he was just looking for some fun and she was _definitely_ the girl for this. She knew exactly what do at the exact time. She knew when to talk and when to shut up. She knew what he wanted and did it perfectly every time, not missing a beat.

She walked right up to him, put a hand on his chest and placing her lips on his. Her hand traveled down his stomach and to the waistband of his jeans, toying with the edge of his briefs.

"I missed this today," she dipped her hand in and he gasped, a shudder racking his body. She smirked and kissed his neck. "We could do it out here. But I don't think the little kids want a show." He took her hand and headed to his cabin.

"You're my dirty little bunny," he said huskily as they walked into the cabin, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them. "Get on your knees." Nico said, unbuckling his belt and throwing it halfway across the room. She got down onto her knees and he weaved his hands through her dirty blonde hair, grabbing onto the back of her neck. She unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down. She was about to pull down his briefs when there was a banging on the door.

"Nico!" Haidee shrieked from the other side of the door. She sounded really frantic and nervous. Haidee was never nervous. Nico pulled up his pants quickly and stumbled over to the door, unlocking it and Haidee threw it open. She closed the door and laid on it, trying to catch her breath.

"You will not believe what I just did," she said once she could catch her breath. She opened her eyes and saw Bunny on the floor, still on her knees. Nico was holding his pants up while staring at Haidee, waiting for her to explain why she was banging on the door.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting a blow-job?" Nico's face started to tint red from embarrassment but Bunny just stared at Haidee with a blank stare on her face.

"Continue..."

"Oh right." Haidee shook her head and continued. "So you know how Danny cheated on me?" Bunny looked away, now feeling uncomfortable. "Well, with the help from Travis and Connor, I got to spray-paint and trash his cabin." Nico smirked and got up, pushing Haidee out the door.

"I'll see you later." He said over her shouts.

"But I want to hang out with you guys!"

"Goodbye now!" He tried to kiss her forehead but she ducked.

"I have _no _idea where those lips have been. See you at dinner!" She ran out the door, slamming it loudly behind her. Nico turned on his heel and smirked his jerk-smirk at Bunny.

"Shall we continue?" Bunny shook her head, getting up off of the floor.

"I have other things to do," she tried to push past Nico but he held up his arm, not permitting her to pass. He started to laugh but stopped, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You mean guys?" She looked into his eyes and the smirk fell off of his face. Tears were welling up in her eyes and sadness took over her face. "Bunny... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She shook her head and pushed past him, walking out the door. Nico slid his hand down his face in frustration and watched Bunny walk away, her hips swaying back and forth like a pendulum.

"Why do I _always_ screw up!" He shouted, kicking the door angrily. Bunny turned to look at him and he looked at her face. Her make-up was running and tears covered her face. She turned back around and sprinted to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

_What is wrong with me? _Bunny thought as she walked away from Nico. She could feel his eyes burning holes on her retreating back. _Why do I always hand myself out to guys?_

_"Because you're a whore just like your mother." _His voice barked inside her head. She hated that voice. It was the voice that made her leave her home. It was the voice that killed her mother.

A tear slipped down her face and she didn't bother swiping it away. She headed to her cabin. She wanted to talk to Travis or Connor; maybe even both. They were the only people that knew about her situation back at home. About why she did what she did.

When she walked into the cabin she was greeted with, "HOOOOE!" More tears slipped down her face as she walked through the cabin, the same greeting being repeated over and over again until she came to the staircase at the end of the cabin. She walked up the stairs and to the second floor, walking to her bed and collapsing onto it.

"Hey beautiful..." she looked up from her pillow and was attacked by Travis and Connor Stoll. They started to tickle her and they knew how much she _loathed_ being tickled.

"Get offa me guys," she said tiredly and they got off of her. They looked at her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong Bunny?" Travis asked and immediately regretted it.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped and he flinched.

_"What kind of name is Jacinda?" He asked, towering over her. She was in the corner of the dusty and old basement, her step-father standing over her with a smirk playing his lips and an evil glare in his eye._

_"It's the name my mommy gave me..." she answered quietly. She was scared of him and she had every right to be.  
_

_"Well your mommy ain't here anymore," he laughed. He had killed her last night; pushed her down the steps right in front Bunny. When her mother landed at the bottom, he laughed as he marched down the stairs to collect her body and bury it somewhere. _

_"Why are you always scaring them away?" He shouted at her and she flinched. By them, he means the people that come over to their house just so they can have 'special time' with her._

_"Because I don't like the way they're touching me," he bent down and grabbed her hair, yanking her upwards._

_"Well get used to it. It'll be your new life-style from now on." He backhanded her and dropped her back onto the floor. "I have a name for you." He laughed his stupid laugh. "Your name is officially Bunny because you'll hop on anyone's dick in a five seconds flat." He kicked her once before walking away, laughing._

That was when she twelve and the nickname stuck. She sometimes forgot that her real name was Jacinda, which means beautiful. She had the nerve to run away when she was fourteen. As she was running away, somewhere near South Carolina, she ran into someone named Grover.

_"Are you okay?" the person asked. She collapsed onto the ground and burst into tears._

_"No. I'm running away." He bent down next to her, wrapping his arm around her to comfort the child._

_"From a monster?" She looked into his soft and welcoming brown eyes._

_"Yes."  
_

"Just... leave me alone." Travis and Connor looked at each other before shrugging and getting up. She heard their footsteps walk down the stairs and then a loud horn followed. The cabin fell silent.

"Can someone please try to explain to me why Bunny is crying?" Travis shouted.

"I don't know!" They all chorused back.

"What happened when she walked through that door?" Connor bellowed.

"Well, we all shouted HOOOOE and then she walked upstairs. Nothing really ha_"

"Now why in Hades would you do that?" Travis and Connor shouted at the same time. Bunny covered her ears with her pillow. There was some more shouting until she slipped into sleep land.

* * *

"Fancy meetin' you guys here!" Nico said to Travis and Connor. They were sitting on the front porch of the Hades cabin, sipping from their coca-cola cans. "What do you want?"

"Bunny isn't herself and you were with her last. Do you know why she's upset?" Nico nodded his head, taking a gulp from his can. Connor and Travis looked at him, wanting him to continue. Nico finished his can, crumpled it with his hand, and threw it in front of him. He burped and then scratched his head.

"Haidee interrupted us to tell me something and then Haidee left. Bunny said she had other things to do and I said you mean guys. Then she almost started to cry and I said sorry but she walked away. I probably shouldn't be saying this but dude, that girl has one _fine_ ass!" Connor was the closet to Nico so he punched him first- right across the jaw. It made a sickening crack. Nico held his jaw, stood up, and glared at Connor.

"This is the _last fucking time_ someone is going to punch me." Nico punched Connor back, right in the eye. Travis tackled Nico, bringing them to the ground.

"She's-" punch "our-" punch "little-" punch "sister-" punch "douche bag!" With one final blow to the face, Travis got off of Nico and with the help of Connor, they kicked him in the sides a couple of times before walking away. Nico rolled over and onto his side, coughing up blood. He slowly got up, holding onto his sides and started limping towards the Hermes cabin.

When he walked into the cabin, it was completely silent; no-one was in there.

"They're probably with Travis and Connor. Planning my death," Nico muttered as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. He found Bunny in her bed and he limped over to her. He wiped his mouth of any remaining blood before climbing into her bed and putting his arm around her.

She shifted around a little before opening her eyes to find Nico there.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Tears fell down her face and instead of slapping him, she snuggled into him.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't know how to end this chapter. I really didn't.**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed it. (:**

**Review please! And ask me questions on my formspring. The link is in my profile.**

**DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Start planning your chapters guys! The next chapter is a daughter of Nyx and the one after that (chapter 14) is the one you guys make up. So, get crackin' guys.**

**Please like pretty please review! I wanted to break 150 reviews. Can I have more than 21 reviews for this chapter? Is that asking for too much? Because that's how many I got for the Poseidon one.**

**Thank you for reading. (:**

**I will be thanking everyone that has added this story on their favorites or alerts or reviewed this story in the next chapter. I will also be thanking you guys in the 18th chapter, which is 6 away!**

**Sorry for my rambling. (: Review please!**

_~Emma_**  
**


	13. Dottie : Nyx

**A/N: I feel so happy to be near a computer again. Mine is once again, broken. Bummer, you know? I am now snowed in at my dads house with chicken nuggets in the freezer. I am excited!**

**Anyway, I have to satisfy my readers. Here is Chapter 13 (I can't believe it! 13!) of You're A Jerk.**

**Warning: ADULT LANGUAGE. ALCOHOL USE. SEXUAL SITUATIONS. THE NORM.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Dottie

"It's like no-one understands us, you know?" Nico's friend, Dottie, said as her head was in his lap. Nico ran his fingers through her multi-colored hair. They were sitting underneath their favorite tree, trying to pass the time. They had just guzzled down a can of coke. Dot said she only put in a couple drops of rum but Nico was starting to think otherwise.

"I like your hair..." Nico said, picking up a pink curl. She laughed and shifted a little bit.

"You should get red or green tips." Dottie replied, picking up her hand and touching the tips of his hair. He shook his head and looked upward at his hair.

"Dot?"

"Yeah?"

"How much booze did you put in our drinks?"

"Just enough..." Nico sighed and shifted.

"Wanna fuck?" Nico asked. Dottie turned her head towards the bulge in his pants.

"Sure."

* * *

"Dot?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you smoke?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Go away." She turned onto her side and gazed at the empty bunk bed next to her. Most of the off-spring of the goddess Nyx weren't all-year campers unlike Dottie, Denny, and Katherine. Sometimes it got lonely.

"Why are you so distant?" She turned back over to stare at Denny, her older half sibling.

"Did you do something to your hair?" She asked, changing the subject because she really didn't know the answer.

"No. But I got another ring and I got my eyebrow pierced." She smiled.

"Cool." She surveyed the cabin. "Where's Kat?" Denny pointed to the corner. Dot sat up and looked; there she was.

"Kat?" Denny called out to her.

"My name is Katherine. I am nine years old. I am a daughter of Nyx. I like cookies." Kat was a little messed up in the head. She never really told anyone why she was this way; maybe because she doesn't talk to anyone in the first place. She was brought to camp two months ago, crying and whining and throwing a fit. She tried to run back out of the camp's borders and go back home, which is the place where she was unsafe.

"I'm tired." Denny laid on the empty bunk bed next to Dot's and fell asleep. Dot sighed, put her iTouch headphones in her ears, put on Psychosocial by Slipknot and fell asleep.

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." Nico said, puffing up his chest and glaring at Alec, Haidee's new 'boyfriend'. Alec just laughed. _I hate this bitch_, Nico thought angrily.

"I thought I told you to fuck off."

"Nico... just stop. I'm fine," Haidee put her hands on Nico's forearm, trying to get him away from Alec. Nico yanked his arm out of her hold.

"You're fine! He just fucking _hit_ you in public and you're fine?" He shouted, getting even more pissed off than before. Alec was bad news before him and Haidee started going out. It was just something that Nico could detect about the guy. Nico told Haidee to stay away from him and not get involved with him. What does she do? Runs to his cabin, puts out and thought it was smart enough to be his girlfriend. She found out how hard it was to be his girlfriend about last week when he hit her and didn't apologize.

"Shut up." Haidee said through her teeth, narrowing her eyes.

"No. This is bullshit. Let's go buddy; you and me." Nico pulled off his t-shirt and held up his fists.

"Get at me b_" Nico tackled him to the ground. Alec was stunned for a second or two, allowing Nico one punch. Alec then flipped them over and punched Nico without stopping. Punch after punch. In Nico's vision, he started seeing stars.

"Stop it!" Haidee shouted.

"Shut up!" Alec stood up, kicked Nico in the ribs and turned to Haidee.

"YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR _FUCKING_ TRAP! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS! YOUR A SLUT AND A WHORE! I ONLY NEEDED YOUR FOR YOUR PUSSY!" Alec shouted, his face going red. "YOU AREN'T EVEN HOT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I LIKED YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Haidee shrieked, holding in her tears. She slapped him across the face and kicked him in the nuts. "Just... shut up." Haidee cried, raking her fingers through her hair.

"'an I ha' 'ome 'el?" Nico mumbled from the ground. A couple of people helped him up and helped him walk to the infirmary.

"Haidee, I'm sorry." Alec said, holding up his hand. She kicked him before walking away to find the Nyx cabin. She needed to relax and forget; she needed to visit weed land.

* * *

"Sorry but I don't carry weed," Dot apologized to Haidee. Haidee shook his head, throwing her hands in the air with frustration.

"What do you mean? Nico came back to the cabin last week totally high and said that you gave him some weed."

"Yeah. He used the rest of it. Sorry," Dot put in her headphones and pressed play, banging her head. She was totally comfortable around Nico because he understood her and was just like her; totally different story for Haidee. Something about her made Dot feel uncomfortable around her.

"Well..." Haidee was thinking, racking her brain for anything that would make her forget. "You must have something." Dot nodded and walked over to an empty bunk bed, reached under, and pulled out a box. She dug through it and came up with a bottle. Dot put the box back and walked back over to where Haidee was.

"This should get it done for you!" Dot shouted over her music. Haidee looked at the bottle: Tequila. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the bottle. She took a deep breath before swallowing a mouthful of it. She pulled the bottle away from her lips and started coughing. It was burning her throat.

"Whoa! Take it slow there girly!" Dot yelled, patting Haidee's back. Haidee nodded and smiled at Dot before taking another gulp. Dot handed Haidee a shot glass. "It might make things a lot easier!" Dot sat down on her bed and head banged to her music.

"I don't need him." Haidee poured some tequila in the shot glass and downed it. "I don't need him." She refilled it and downed the shot. "I don't need him." Another shot. "I don't need him." After three more shots, she was buzzed. She knew how to hold her liquor. "I don't need him." She took one more shot before throwing the shot glass and the tequila bottle on Dot's bed.

"I'll see you later!" Haidee shouted before skipping out of the cabin.

"Okay! Have a happy day!" Dot shouted after her.

"Follow the yellow brick road!" Haidee sang as she skipped throughout the camp. "Follow, follow, follow, follow! Follow the yellow brick road! WOO!" She screamed and laughed before hiccuping.

"Get over here, bitch." Haidee turned around and someone grabbed her arm, dragging her away.

"What are you doing?" She shouted. The person looked at her and she flinched. "Nico!" She screeched. Alec covered her mouth and brought her to his cabin.

"Out!" He shouted. Everyone scrambled up and out of the cabin.

"Let go of me!" Haidee said, trying to yank her arm out of his hold. He locked the door behind him and threw Haidee half way across the room. She hit her head against the wall and was starting to lose consciousness.

"Shut up you little whore. I'm going to get what I want and no-one's going to stop me."

* * *

"Nico!" He heard Haidee shriek. Nico jumped out of his bed, ignoring the pain, and ran out of his cabin. He spotted Denny with a couple of his friends and ran over to him.

"Do you know where Haidee is?" Nico asked Denny.

"Yeah. I saw her go into Alec's cabin with him." Denny replied. Nico cursed, grabbing at his hair.

"Can you help me get her out? She isn't supposed to be in there and I have no idea what he's going to do to her." Denny nodded.

"Come on guys," Denny said to his friends and they followed as Nico sprinted to Alec's cabin. He banged on the door, shouting.

"Haidee!" Nico shouted. Denny looked through the window.

"Come look at this Nico." Nico went over to where Denny was and looked. Alec was on top of Haidee, trying to take off her clothes as she was fighting him; or at least trying to. Nico punched the window, making the glass break. He climbed through the window, ignoring the fact that his hand was bleeding.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" Nico screamed, sprinting at full speed towards Alec. He pushed Alec off Haidee, bringing him to the ground. "Douche-" Nico punched Alec like there was no tomorrow. "_bag!" He shouted, still punching Alec. Two people pulled Nico off of Alec. Nico was breathing heavily, glaring angrily at Alec. Nico shrugged off the two guys and went over to Haidee. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the cabin and towards the Hades cabin.

"Nico..." Haidee said, resting her head on his chest. _Damn she's heavy,_ Nico thought.

"Yeah?"

"I'm drunk. I wanted to forget about him. And I did. And then he found me. And then he hurt me. I really hurt. All over." Nico frowned. He opened the cabin door and walked inside, heading straight for the bathrooms in the back. He sat her down on the toilet and started the water for a bath.

"Where did you get the booze, Haidee?" She opened her eyes and looked at Nico.

"Dot." Nico clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Do you need help getting in?" Nico asked, turning off the water.

"Just a little bit." He helped her take off her shirt and pants. He turned around so she could take off the rest and climb into the water.

"I'll be back, okay? Just stay here," Haidee nodded and Nico walked out of the cabin, heading towards the Nyx cabin. He stormed inside without knocking and marched over to Dot's bed. He tore the ear-buds out of her ears and threw the across the room.

"What the fuck, dude?" She shouted.

"I can ask you the same thing," Nico laughed. It was a laugh of anger and darkness.

"What do you mean?"

"You gave Haidee booze. She got drunk. You wanna know what happened after that? Alec got to her and he almost fucking _raped her_! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't give her booze!" Nico shouted at Dot.

"Nico... I had no idea. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." She stood up and tried to put her hands on his forearm.

"Don't give me your bullshit! I can't take the chance of having this happen again."

"What are you saying?" Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm saying that it would probably be better if we weren't friends." Dot looked shocked and it seemed to send her out of her own little world.

"And I can't change your mind?" Nico shook his head and Dot looked at the ground. "I guess this is_" Before she could finish her sentence, Nico was out the door.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

**A/N: *Sniffle sniffle***

**Sorry that I had to end it that way. But it is necessary. (:**

**OKAY GUYS! LISTEN THE FUCK UP!**

**The next chapter is chapter 14. You know what that means? You guys get to make it. Well, you come up with the idea and name of the girl and plot and shit, and I write it. (:**

**A few rules though:**

**1) He is not bi. So no boyfriends in the next chapter. I don't have anything against them it's just that I don't see Nico as being bi or bi-curious.**

**2) No lemons or kink or whatever. It can suggest that there was sex and the beginning but they get interrupted. No lemon or kink.**

**3) The girl's name has to be greek. Every name I have picked so far was Greek. Can't break the tradition now.**

**4) The plot must be exciting.**

**So, there you go. (: Let's get cracking! You can either tell me your idea in a review or in a PM.**

**Don't forget to review and don't forget to go to my profile and vote on my poll. No, not my stripper poll. The poll about the name of this story.**

**Ask me stuff on my formspring!**

**Link is on my profile.**

**Okay, thanks for reading! I love you guys!**

_~Emma (:_

**P.S. 2,421 words.**


	14. Ekko : Human

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews and I am sincerely sorry about the wait! I was having some issues with my internet and then emotional issues and some family issues. Sigh... Well here's chapter 14.**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE DECEMBER 27TH OF LAST YEAR! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!  
**

**Thank you SwimmerGirl13 for your idea. This is all for you! And Katie, because I wanted her to have a British accent. (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.

* * *

**

Ekko**  
**

His leg was bouncing up and down, being restless. He was sitting in a Starbucks, slowly sipping away at a black coffee while he thought of all of his mistakes. He was turning seventeen in two months. Percy said he was going to take him to a stripper club.

_All of my mistakes, as in girlfriends… here we go._ There was Allie who wouldn't let him kiss her. All she did was tease him and give him pecks on the cheek. If he would have waited, he would have gotten what he wanted. _I would have broken her heart in the end anyway._

Then there was Kandy. Ah, sweet Kandy (no pun intended). Although she gave him what she wanted, he wanted a challenge sometimes. She would never say no. Anyway, she had older brothers that would have kicked his ass. _Good kisser though_, he smirked at his own thought.

Next, Sirena. He tried to get in her pants and that didn't work well. She had a nice body though and if he treated her right she probably would have let him in if he had waited. But no, his hormones were acted up. _All I wanted was to cop a feel_, he thought.

Jaycee, the one who actually gave him a hard time. She was the first one he actually liked. But Allie had to fuck it up for them. What does she do? She practically threw him against the wall and shoved her tongue down his throat while he was on a _date_ with _Jaycee_. I mean, he wasn't complaining or anything; but the timing was way off, especially when Jaycee caught them.

Ah, Brooke. When he was done with her, his jaw hurt. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just hanging out with her, buying candy, walking through the mall and somehow their lips were moving in sync with the others. Then her boyfriend came along, punching Nico and dragging away Brooke. _Good kisser._

Then there was Celene. Apparently, she liked to tan so guys can look at her openly and flirt. Nico was just another boy toy to her and she was just another girl to fuck to him. Best part, Celene and Jaycee got into a bitch fight. When he learned what they were fighting about, it wasn't so great anymore.

Marjorie, Marjorie, Marjorie… First one to turn him down. He didn't give up though, he wasn't a quitter. Kept asking her out for a week until Percy decided to end it. Nico would have totally raised some dead skeleton soldiers on his ass but, you know, he was too lazy for that.

And along came Lyric; very pretty girl. She was shy at first but as they hung out, she started to open up to him. They would spend their days together, her drawing pictures of him, hugging and complimenting; he took it slow with this girl. But their parents had to intervene and split them apart.

Something good did come out of that though; he got Daphne. He got to fuck her whenever and wherever. They even did it up against a tree. They were about to fuck against the side of a cabin until her dad, Mr. D, thought it would be cool if he turned Nico into a mouse. Let's just say Nico learned to stay away from the Dionysus cabin.

Calla was a tough one. Nico had some beef with Castor, Calla's boyfriend. He had to get her isolated and at the right time, Castor would walk by and see Calla and Nico making out. And it worked. But she bitched and cried afterward.

Bunny; she was hot. She always gave the best blow jobs. He didn't really mess anything up with this relationship, they were just friends with benefits. But he got the shit beat out of him by Travis and Connor. Afterward, they all just kind of forgot about beating Nico up and became acquaintances again.

Dot almost got his sister raped. Dot is the reason Nico is now in Manhattan, mulling over his past mistakes. She understood him and he understood her. They could have silent conversations; they could give each other one look and know exactly what the other is talking about. But she fucked up big time.

"Hey." A girl sat down at his table. She had a British accent. She was… more than pretty, less than beautiful. She has pale skin, blue eyes, and straight brown hair. She was wearing a sweatshirt; a Metallica sweatshirt to be exact.

Nico opened his mouth to talk but she waved him off, leaning her arms on the table to get closer to Nico.

"I know what you are," he was caught off guard.

"Is that what you say to everyone that you just met?" He took a sip of his coffee, letting the hot liquid burn his tongue before sliding down his throat.

"You're a demigod. I can see through the mist," she grabbed his coffee and took a sip before setting it back on the table, giving it a look of distaste.

"Thanks for drinking my coffee."

"Oh no problem. Maybe some sugar and cream would make it better. Are you depressed or something?" She asked, leaning back into her chair.

He looked at her questioningly. Was he depressed? Who is she?

"What's your name?"

"You're a son of Hades, aren't you? I can tell. You have this really dark aura around you and you kind of look like him."

"You've seen him?"

"Yup. He visited my mum one time. Said that they were old friends or whatever."

"What's your name?" He asked again.

"Wanna come to a party with me tonight? It's actually not a party, just going to a club. Wanna come?" Why is she not telling him her name?

"I'll go if you tell me your name," she smiled and pulled a sharpie out of her boot. She grabbed his arm and started writing on his forearm. She stood up and smiled at him.

"See ya later." And she walked away. He shook his head and looked at his arm.

_Ekko 511 Greenwich St. at Spring St. NYC 11 PM_

He took a gulp of his coffee and looked at his cup, pink lipstick staining the rim.

* * *

Nico stood in line, waiting to get admitted into the club. _Damn this is a long line_, he thought. There were a couple of girls eying him up as he did the once over and gave them his jerk smirk. One girl had the balls (not literally) to give the finger. So he shouted out, "When, where, and what position?" Then she laughed and turned around.

Twenty minutes later he was in the club, trying to see through the fog. Everyone around him had colorful hair and he felt out of place. _Dragula_ was bursting through the speakers, giving him the impulse to dance. All around him, people were dancing and it was impossible to move through the club without getting knocked down and stepped on.

"Hey." He turned around and there was Ekko. She was dressed in pink skinny jeans, black heels, and an over the shoulder white shirt. He brown hair was settled on her shoulders, a pink streak in her hair.

"Hey," he said back. She had a friend next to her, more beautiful than Ekko.

"I'm Aurora," she had entrancing brown eyes with a twinkle to them. She had a blue streak in her hair and bangs hanging in her left eye. She was wearing bright blue skinny jeans, black heels, and a ripped and torn white shirt that made her cleavage stand out.

"Nico," he said. Their eyes were flicking up and down his body, studying his image. He felt like a loser. He was in the presence of two hot girls and all he could do was stand there and drool.

"You guys wanna dance?" He asked.

"In a little bit. You have to meet everyone first," Ekko grabbed his right hand and Aurora grabbed his left hand. They dragged through the throngs of people that were practically having sex on the dance floor.

When they got to the other side, there was a group of five guys standing together, all of them talking to each other.

"Hey." Aurora let go of Nico's hand and slipped her hand into one of the guy's back pocket, The guy took her hand away from her pocket and spun around, bending down to capture her lips with his.

_Of course she has a boyfriend. I can get rid of him faster than Aurora can say 'fuck me',_ he smirked as Ekko introduced everyone.

"This is Ian, Miles, Dante, Ethan and Geoff," they looked Nico up and down, trying to find out if he was a good enough guy to hang out with Ekko and Aurora. They must have thought he was okay because they gave him a little smile.

"Wanna dance?" Ethan asked Aurora. She leaned against him and sighed.

"I promised Nico I would dance with him," Ethan's body tensed and Nico's smirk widened.

"But I'm your boyfriend," Aurora pushed Ethan away from him.

"No, your not. Just because we have sex doesn't mean we need a relationship," the guy's 'ooh'ed and Ekko was smiling. "Just ask Dante."

"Don't bring me into this!" Dante exclaimed, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Dude. You fucked my girl?" Aurora grabbed Nico's hand and started to pull him away.

"She obviously isn't your girl."

"Wait for me!" Ekko shouted, running after the two.

They made it to the dance floor, _More Human Than Human_ was coming on. Ekko stood in front of Nico, Aurora behind. They started to move their hips to the music, rocking from side to side. Nico paid more attention to Ekko because he knew that Aurora was holding back. Ekko rolled her hips against his, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. He grabbed onto her hips and rolled his hips against hers.

"I have to go to work," Aurora said, leaving them alone. Nico didn't care about Aurora at the moment, he cared about what Ekko was doing right now. Ekko had just turned around so that Nico's crotch was gyrating into her ass as she moved and wiggled against him. He held onto her hips and thrust upwards. She let out a moan and continued to move against him. She put her back against his chest and grabbed onto his neck, crashing her lips into his. Their bodies rocked to the music, their tongues fighting for dominance. She has a tongue ring.

He turned her around and his hands traveled down to her butt, resting there for a minute or two. He kissed down her jaw, across her throat and to her collarbone on which he nibbled. His hand dipped into her pants, feeling around. _A thong_, he thought. He pulled his hand out of her pants and it traveled up to her chest. His lips were now on hers again, rubbing his tongue against her tongue ring.

They heard a throat clear beside them. Nico turned to find Ian standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Get the fuck away from my sister." Sister? Before he could react, a punch was thrown at his jaw. Luckily for Nico, he had been working out the past two months.

"You are so defenseless when it comes to fights. Go work out!" Haidee had told him. And he did; he felt stronger and his muscles were getting bigger.

He moved his jaw around a little before punching Ian right back. From then on, everything was a blur. But Nico came out only with a bleeding nose and a cut above his left eye. He also came out of the club in handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you." He zoned out. Why the fuck was he going to jail? He did nothing wrong; except make out with Ekko and kicking Ian's ass. But other than that, why exaggerate and bring him out in handcuffs?

It was about two hours before Nico could have his one and only phone call. They had taken his mug shot. It took all of his will power not to give them the finger or pull down his pants and moon the camera.

He dialed the familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Percy answered, sounding sleepy.

"Hey man. Can you pick me up?"

"Nico? Yeah sure. Where are you?"

Nico laughed before saying, "Jail."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished it! Chapter 14 done on February 14th. (: **

**You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write this chapter. I wrote it and then rewrote like five times. Like no lie, this is my fifth copy. But I hope this was okay. OR fantastic. I worked super hard on it. Like legit you have no idea how hard I worked on it.**

**So, please please please please review. I don't care if its a hate review or a one or two word review. I would really like reviews. (:**

**And I would love criticism.**

**And I would love formspring questions.**

**And I would love votes on the poll on my profile.**

**And I would love for you guys to love me. (:**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

_~Emma, the lonely single girl on Valentines Day._

**P.S. 2,551 words.  
**


	15. The One Part One

**A/N: This is _the one_. The chapter(s) you all have been waiting for! EEKK! I'm more excited than you guys are. (:**

**Anyway, the more reviews I get with these chapters the faster I will update because I'm so excited, I already have them all written out. I'm a total loser like that I know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.**

**I AM SINCERELY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I WAS HAVING SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK! I had to have my friend smack the ideas back into me. I'm not kidding. It's been almost a month and I haven't updated. I am very very very very sorry guys. I hope you can forgive me with this amazing, sex filled chapter. ;)**

**WARNING: Sexual Content. Adult Language. Strippers. Nico.  
**

**

* * *

**The One

"Happy seventeenth birthday, asshole!" Nico groaned and rolled over. So what if it's his birthday? Shouldn't he get his celebratory sleep? "Wake up wanker! I have presents for you!" He sprung out of bed and Haidee laughed. He brushed off the fact that she had called him a wanker.

Nico scratched his bare chest and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He shook his head, trying to make his hair fall perfectly into place.

"Where are my presents?" Haidee laughed and handed him a bag, a wrapped present, and a card.

"This is from me alone. You're gonna get your presents from everyone else when you decide to get out of bed." He smiled, rubbed his jaw and opened the card first. It was completely blank on the outside but when he opened it, there was writing all over the place.

_Happy Birthday! I wanted to make you an original card. Cause I'm gangsta like that. Insert dry laugh here. Uhm, if you look in the present box there will be nothing there but tissue paper and a sock. And dad only got you a cup of pudding for your birthday this year._

_JUST KIDDING! I actually got you something cool and I think Dad's coming to visit you sometime this month. He got you something super cool too._

_My gift cost two dollars so you better like it. Or I'm getting my money back and I'm gonna cut your hair so you look like a reeto._

_Love, Haidee_

He laughed and put the card down, reaching for the box. He ripped the wrapping paper, liking that it was White Zombie wrapping paper.

"Ooh a white box! I've always wanted one!" He said with fake cheerfulness.

She smacked his shoulder and said, "Open the damn box smart ass." He laughed and opened the box, throwing aside the tissue paper. In the white box was a box of vanilla flavored condoms, Axe cologne and body wash, and an iTunes gift card. He picked up the condoms and smiled.

"Thanks," they both laughed. He grabbed the bag and looked inside. He took out the tissue paper and saw that there was another box. He took out the box and opened it. There lay tickets to Ozzfest. He jumped out of bed, screaming and jumping up and down, holding onto the tickets like they were his life.

"Dude! Dude! Dudebroman!" He shouted. Haidee laughed and jumped with him. He ran out of the cabin, screaming to the sky and running around.

"Tickets to _fucking Ozzfest_!" He ran back inside the cabin, running into Haidee and grabbing her into a hug. He kissed her cheek and crushed her with his arms, rocking them back and forth. "I love you! I love you!"

She smiled before replying, "I love you too."

* * *

"Dude... Calm down. It isn't that exciting," Percy told Nico as they were waiting to be admitted into the strip club. The strip club? Not exciting? Practically naked girls prancing around, shoving their asses in your face isn't exciting?

"Yeah right," Percy rolled his eyes.

Nico had gotten presents from his ex-girlfriends at the camp, his sister, his followers, Percy, and... Dot. She had came up to him hesitantly with his present. At first, he was reluctant to talk to her but then she started to look like she was actually hurt from being ignored by him so he accepted her gift and opened it. Guess what it was? Another box of condoms, red and green hair dye, a shot glass from New Orleans, and a sorry card. He actually took the time to read her card and it sounded like she was sincere. So they are now on talking terms.

"Dude, really. Thanks for bringing me here," Nico said as he showed the bodyguard his fake ID, saying he was twenty one. The guard looked him up and down questioningly but admitted him in. Percy waved him off, shrugging his shoulders.

As soon as they entered the club, smoke smacked their face. Strobe lights were flashing like there was no tomorrow. Every step you took looked like it was a bunch of pictures put together.

"This way please," Nico's head snapped around to a girl standing behind him, her cleavage drawing his attention. She laughed, grabbed one of her breasts and said, "I love them too." He smirked and laughed, following her as she lead them to a table. Percy whispered something in the girls ear and she nodded, smiling at Nico as she lead them near the runways in the middle of the club.

"The others are coming in ten minutes," Percy said to Nico as he sat down. The girl that led them to their table was talking to the girl who was about to continue her routine. She nodded and gripped the pole. Nico waved him off, his attention on the girl on stage. _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ was playing as her body moved against the pole, blending in and curling her body around it. He focused in on her; she seemed familiar, but why?

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more_

She did this thing where she did a handstand, her back against the pole, her legs wrapped around the pole; she then pulled herself up and slowly slid down in a spiral. Cheers and whoops came from the crowd as money was being thrown at her as she continued her act.

She crawled across the stage towards Nico and hopped off stage and into his lap, moving and rolling her hips against his. He took a close look at her face and almost threw her off of him. But he sat back, enjoying her lap dance.

* * *

Their mouths were fused together as they stumbled down the hallway, trying to reach her dressing room. _Eww cigarettes, _Aurora thought as she opened up her dressed room door and pushed the guy in, closing the door behind her. She mashed her lips into his, her tongue pushing against his as they fought for dominance. She took the chance to grab at his crotch. He moaned as she moved her hand around, estimating his size. She pulled away from him and opened the door.

"Sorry. You're penis is too small," the man wiped his mouth, staring at her in bewilderment.

"I already paid you!" She took the money out of her little top and handed it back to him.

"Have a nice day!" He snatched the money out of her hand and stumbled out the door, screaming down the hallway about how much of a bitch she was. She just stood there, her hands on her hips as she laughed at how idiotic and childish he was acting. She went back into her dressing room and turned on the light, walking over to the chair in front of her mirror. She sat down and looked into the mirror.

She fluffed her hair and applied another layer of lip gloss. She popped her lips and lifted up her breasts, pushing them together and watched them sag back into their original spot. She frowned and lifted them up again, only to watch them fall when she let go. She screamed out in frustration.

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" She shouted.

"There's a fella out here that says he knows you!" Came the voice of her bodyguard at the club, Rocco.

"Send him in!" The door opened and she got out of her chair, turning around to face him. She was pushed against the table behind her, her mirror clattering to the floor. As an instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrust his hips into hers.

"Hi I'm Nico. Remember me from the club last month?" She stopped moving and so did he. He set her down on the floor so they were staring into each others face. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Wanna go on a date?" Her smile grew. She was jealous when she had to leave so she could come to work because she left Nico there with Ekko to have sex on the dance floor. Aurora wanted to stay and have sex with Nico on the dance floor; not the bitch that always tried to be Aurora.

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

****Author's Note****

**YAY! YES! SCORE!**

**The one. Finally.**

**Thank you guys for hanging on and reading and reviewing and propelling me forward. I sincerely appreciate it. I love you guys and I'm going to be sad when this is over. :( But don't worry, I have more in store for you guys. A sequel or two. You know. If you read my author's notes, put ****supermegafoxyawesomeHOT**** in your review (: Review please. I would greatly appreciate it. I spent so much on this chapter because it was 'The One' and it's supposed to be special, you know. I hope this was special. So when you review, tell me that it was amazing or horrible or ugly or supermegafoxyawesomeHOT. Use the last one. Cause that it amazing. Or you could come up with you most awesomest word. And I will use it somewhere in chapter 16.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_~Emma "!" Harley_**  
**


	16. The One Part Two

***EDITED*  
**

**A/N: You guys should probably hate me because I haven't updated it a while. Truth be told, I was busy. I now do track which keeps me away from my computer and I have school projects that are a pain in the ass and I also have writers block; which is another pain in the ass.**

**But the writer's block is over and it has been solved with a fucking lovely chapter of You're A Jerk. The end is near guys, the end is near.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.**

* * *

The One (2)

They stumbled into the apartment, their mouths trying to stay together as they kicked off their shoes. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. She turned her head to the side, their breathing heavy as they stood in front of the door, which was still wide open.

"I can't tonight," he looked at her with confusion. "Monthly issues," he let out an exasperated sigh and slammed the door behind him. Her hand danced across his abs as she took a step closer to him. "But we can do other things…," he shook his head, pulling her hand away from his belt.

"Let's just… relax tonight," she frowned but walked towards her bedroom. "Put in Guitar Hero! I'll show you who is boss!"

He laughed and searched through the Xbox games, searching for Guitar Hero Metallica. When he found it, he put it into the game console and turned on the TV. He jumped on the couch and stretched out like a cat.

He closed his eyes to relax for five minutes but a lot of pressure was suddenly on him and his eyes flew open. He flipped over and was lying on top of his attacker.

"Oh, getting feisty, huh?" Aurora said to Nico. He just laughed and placed a kiss to her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her collarbone and she gasped.

"Are you… sure you… don't wanna…?" His cold hands were creeping slowly up her shirt. Now they were under her bra, grabbing her roughly and catching her lips in a kiss. Her back arched off the couch. One of her hands was inching towards the zipper on his pants.

"Rora… please," he tried to push her hand away and she turned her head to the side. She then looked in his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you know how disgusting wrinkly penis is? Please just let me," he looked in her eyes, waiting for her to back down or falter the slightest bit. She held her composer and stared right back into his eyes with such intensity, he was convinced that he would soon spontaneously combust.

"Fine," her smile grew from ear to ear as she took off his belt and practically threw it halfway across the room.

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten, how awesome do my boobs look?" Nico turned to find Aurora scantily clad in her "work clothes". Her work clothes consisted of a little, lime green bra that pushed her breasts up more than they should be, and a matching little underwear/skirt thing that connected to fishnet stockings.

"Eleven," she stared down at her chest and shrugged. She turned to stare in the mirror and applied more mascara. Nico crept up behind her, snaking his arms round her waist.

"You don't need make up. You're already beautiful," he placed a kiss to her cheek but she swatted him away.

"You're getting all soft. Where's the jerk that I fell for?" Aurora joked, applying another layer of lip gloss to her already glossed lips.

Nico smirked and ran a hand through her hair.

"He'll be coming out pretty soon," she turned around quickly and gave him a little kiss before prancing out the door.

Nico sighed and sat down in a chair, thinking of Aurora. It does sound corny, but he might be falling for her. She was a challenge to him but at the same time, just like him.

They both like rainstorms. They both like eating waffles with chocolate syrup at four thirty in the morning. They both love Metallica and Slipknot and Hollywood Undead and a whole list of other bands that could go on forever.

She was a challenge to him because… she makes him work for it. She just doesn't hand it to him like Kandy or Daphne. She doesn't always say no like Sirena or Allie. She wasn't just a friend with benefits like Bunny. She wasn't a whore like Celene but she wasn't a goodie-two-shoe like Lyric.

She was… Aurora.

"Hey there hot stuff." Nico looked up to see one of Aurora's co-workers standing in the doorway. She was dressed in an outfit just like Aurora's, but in dark blue.

"Hi… uh…"

"Clara."

"Right," she had made her way into the room and was sitting on the couch that was in Aurora's changing room. Clara was the same age Aurora but she had bigger breasts. It took all of his will power not to stare at those balloons of hers.

_I have a girlfriend. I have a hot girlfriend. I have a girlfriend that will fuck my brains out. I have a girlfriend. I h__

"You know, I've seen you looking at me when I perform," Nico looked at Clara; in the eyes. She was getting closer to him and he really didn't want her to. He wanted her to leave.

"I have a girlfriend Clara. We have a stable relationship and I shouldn't waste it. I should be grateful," he tried not to stutter and he succeeded but it seemed as if Clara's boobs were growing bigger every second he wasn't staring at them.

"Stop lying to yourself. Doesn't it get boring? Staying with one girl for a while?" She kept getting closer and closer.

"No." _Is it hot in here or is it just me?_ Nico thought as he tugged his shirt away from his neck. Sweat was beading across his forehead as she took little steps to get near him.

"I heard that you were a player. And then you met Aurora, who made you her bitch. Are you sure that you don't just... want a taste?" She was right in front of him now, with each arm on either side of his chair, staring in his eyes.

_Oh Gods, these balloons are in my face! Maybe just a little peak..._ He mentally slapped himself. He had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, I was a player. But I have Aurora now," damn, it really did sound like she had made him her bitch. It should be the other way around, right?

"I understand that. But I really _really_ want you, Nico," he's had girls beg for him before but hearing it come from Clara's mouth sounded so… irresistible.

Clara straddled Nico's waist and he stood up, knocking her off of his lap.

"I th-think that y-you should l-leave." _Dammit! I stuttered. Fuck, now she knows I'm nervous_. She looked into his eyes and slowly put a hand on his chest. He looked down at it and she put her fingers under his chin, making him look in her eyes.

"Just kiss me already," when he didn't move, she forced her lips on his. He pulled back and started to say something when she pressed her lips to his again. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue, but he remained rigid. He would not give in to temptation. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. He was squirming away but she tried to hold him tight. When he finally got away from Clara (he didn't want to hit her, it just wasn't right; no matter how much she deserved it) they found Aurora standing in the doorway.

"Rora!" He called after her as she ran into the parking lot. She suddenly stopped and turned around, tears pouring down her face.

"What the fuck? What the _fuck!_" He flinched at her sudden elevation in voice. "I thought you loved me." It was barely audible, barely above a whisper.

"I do love you Rora. I love you more than life itself."

"Explain to me what the _fuck_ just happened back there!" He went to put his hands on her arms and she flinched away from him. He sighed.

"Well when you left the room Clara came in. She told me she knew that I was a player and that you made me your bitch. She said that I should cheat on you with her because it gets boring with just one girl. She said that, I didn't. I don't think it's boring with just one girl. I love being with you Rora. And then she kissed me and I tried to move away but she wouldn't let me. Rora, I didn't kiss her back. I didn't do anything," Aurora stared at him, letting his story sink in. She exhaled and looked him in the eyes before bringing her hand across his cheek, the sound echoing through the whole parking lot.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit? I saw you kissing her back! I saw you grab her boobs! You lying, cheating fuck!" She went to slap him again but he held onto her wrist, stopping her from doing so.

"Why should I expect a man whore to keep it in his pants?" She yanked her wrist out of his hold and walked back into her work. He stood there, staring after her. What could he do, besides stand here and watch her leave? She came back out two minutes later, dressed in a sweatshirt (his), shorts, and flip-flops.

"I'm packing my stuff tomorrow. You better not be there from twelve to four," she walked away and he let her; he let her slip through his fingers.

"Rora!" He called out. But no answer.

* * *

"Percy?" Aurora's voice cracked as her older brother answered the phone.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the background music fading away.

"Can I… Can I have a place to stay for a while? He uhm…" Tears slipped through her eyes and she ran a hand down her face in frustration. "Percy he cheated on me. I knew he would do it but I was hoping he wouldn't."

"I'll kill him." Percy said in a serious tone.

"Please do."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys. I am sincerely sorry to keep you waiting. I had so many school projects and I had track and tennis and writer's block. I am sorry. Like legit, if you want to find out where I live and you want to personally beat my ass for making you wait then I don't blame you.**

**(: Hope you liked it. I'm kind of iffy about this chapter. Anyway, one more chapter and the epilogue. I am so proud of myself. I am going to finish a story. I am so fucking proud of myself. And I just wanted to thank you guys for being with me all the way. Thank you for supporting me through everything.**

**So please review! I need those reviews to keep me going now.**

_~Emma_


	17. The One Part Three

**A/N: Yay! I got flames! I think they are... probably just CC but it doesn't matter. They made me feel warm inside (: Keep 'em coming.  
**

**And BT-DUBS, I just wanted to hurry up and finish chapter 16 so sorry if it sounded really… not good. GASP! Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I'll go back and make it YES. I WILL GO BACK AND EDIT THE PARTS THAT I FELT LACKED EMOTION AND WHATNOT! But not the first ten chapters. Chapters 11 and up will be edited. Well maybe the first ten… hmm…**

**It's been a while. Well, like a week or two. So I thought it would be nice for an update. Guess what? The end is near my friends, the end is near.**

**But don't worry. There shall be a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.**

* * *

The One (3)

Nico ran a hand through his hair and exhaled loudly, getting fairly impatient. He just wanted to see Aurora's face again, to grab it between his hands and put his lips to hers. He wanted to feel her in his arms, he wanted to hear her laugh, he wanted to comfort her when she cried, he wanted to be reunited with her and hold her until the end of time.

He heard his bedroom door open and footsteps shuffle down the hallway. Ekko climbed onto the couch and Nico looked her up and down. Her blue eyes were tired, almost drooping closed. Her brown hair was hanging down, caressing her shoulders. It had the I-just-woke-up form. She was wearing one of his shirts, a Slipknot concert shirt to be exact.

"You should get some sleep," he told her. Her eyes drooped once more before they snapped back open.

"No. They're going to get me," Nico turned his body to face hers. He took her hands in his.

"I thought I scared them off last night." She shook her head vigorously. She put a hand to her ear and squeezed her eyes shut. A scream was stuck in her throat and she was dying to get it out. Nico took Ekko in his arms and let her sob.

She was suffering from psychotic depression. At least that's what she had told him. Ekko had told Nico about the "people" that were trying to get her when she fell asleep. She said that they looked like the people she knew, except there was something different about them; other than the fact that they were all trying to kill her.

"I hate them…" She pounded her fists on his chest and he held onto her arms tighter. She started to cry louder and squirm against his hold. He wanted to kiss her hair but she wasn't Aurora.

She soon started to calm down and was soon asleep in his arms. The doorbell rang and he almost sprang up. He slowly stood, letting Ekko slowly settle on the couch and he took out a blanket and put it over her body. The doorbell rang again and he strode across his apartment and opened the door, only to be smacked in the face by beautiful-ness.

Aurora peered into the apartment to find Ekko asleep on the couch. Aurora gave Nico a glare and pushed past him.

"Aurora_

"Save it," she held up her hand and walked towards the bedroom to gather her things.

"I can exp_" Something grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him into the hallway. He was shoved into the wall and barely dodged the punch that was thrown at his head.

"Dude. I thought you learn from Marjorie to _never_ mess with my _sisters_." Nico and Percy were having a glare off, neither one seeming to let off that he would back down.

"She threw herself at me!" Nico yelled. Percy threw another punch at Nico but he caught it in his hand, throwing it back by Percy's side. Percy smirked at Nico and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk." Nico gulped. The last person to have a talk with Percy ended up with a broken arm. Well, of course there were rumors but Percy could fuck Nico up.

"I want you to listen and I want you to listen good; I will allow you to try and get Aurora back. If that does happen," Nico winced as Percy's hand on his shoulder tightened its vice grip. "You better not fuck up. I'm not giving you another chance and neither is Aurora. If she wants me to punch you, I'll punch you. And the next time she tells me that she wants you dead, I won't hesitate. It's time for you to stop acting like a Gods-damn child because I won't take anymore of your bullshit and neither will the next girl." Nico yelped as Percy held onto Nico's shoulder as if his life depended on it.

Nico nodded his head and turned to go back into his apartment but Percy held onto the back of his collar. Nico turned to him, confusion written all over his face.

"If you don't come back with at least a black eye, Aurora will have me chopped to bits." Before Nico could react, Percy punched him swiftly across the face, catching his eye the most.

"Fuck!" Nico held his eye. His eye was pulsing at the same rate his heart was.

"Hey. Don't blame me. I'm just being a big brother." Percy said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fuck. You." Nico pointed a finger at his chest and poked him with every word he said. Then he turned and walked into his apartment and stopped in his tracks, staring at Aurora who was holding a box with her things tucked inside.

"Aurora, just please listen to me." She placed the box on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Nico. She looked at the Shrek watch that he had given her from his McDonald's Happy Meal about two months ago. _She's still wearing it_, Nico thought.

"You have two minutes to change my fucking mind."

"Aurora, believe me when I say this. I am so fucking sorry. You weren't supposed to see that… wait no that's not what I meant. That wasn't supposed to happen. She threw herself at me when you walked out the door and I tried to pull her off of me but she just wouldn't let go. She was like a fucking leech! I swear Aurora, I love you. I'm going to keep saying it over and over again until you take me back. There is no one else in the world that I'd rather be with. I promise that if you take me back, I'll never look at any other girl ever again. I swear. I promise. I really want you back Aurora. You're the only girl I've ever loved and it's breaking my heart that you're leaving me and never coming back. Life will never be the same without you here. I need you. I need you in my life. Aurora, I love you." She looked at her watch, picked up the box of her things and pushed past Nico.

Percy came into the apartment and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry man. I'll see you next week." Nico nodded his head, barely acknowledging what Percy had said. Percy walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Nico dropped to his knees, holding his head between his hands. "She left me…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I kept you guys waiting so long for this short ass chapter. I hope it was good. I hope you liked it. (:**

**BT DUBS: The rating changed because some people think this is too inappropriate. I don't think it is. But some people can't handle it.  
**

**Review please! Epilogue shall be up in a week. I promise. A week or two. No later than two weeks. I promise.**

_~Emma_


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: I felt like it was time for an update. Because, ya know, it's the end. I am sincerely going to cry guys. This is the end of You're A Jerk, the anticipated chapter. I hope this story was worth the wait guys.**

**And guess what? You should be proud of me. This is the first story that I have finished in my entire life time. I know, I know… shocker. Well, it's a shock to me really. I'm just proud of myself and I applaud you guys for keeping me motivated.**

**220 reviews later, here is You're A Jerk: Epilogue. (This is probably going to be longer than an epilogue should be but whatever.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO.**

**Disclaimer (2): I do not own the notebook idea in this chapter. It came from Season 4 of Skins. If you watched Skins, you know what I mean. If you didn't, keep reading.**

* * *

Epilogue

Aurora looked at the ground, listening to Percy as he gave her reasons as to why she should move out of New York City; but in her head she was coming up with reasons as to why she _shouldn't _move out of New York City. One of the reasons was because it was the opposite of what Percy wanted for her. Usually, Percy made the worst decisions for her. Like letting her see her mother on mother's day. The moment she walked into the hospital room to give her mother flowers, she died.

Another one of those reasons was because of Nico. Things have gone downhill with their relationship. Hell, he cheated on her so she decided to break up with him. But there was always this little place in her heart where she would always love him, no matter what. And top it with a scrumptious red cherry, he was dating Ekko, who was faking psychotic depression just to get closer to him. Ekko always wanted the things that Aurora had. Growing up, she's always wanted her boyfriends, her toys, and her brother. She's never succeeded, but she finally did.

"Are you even listening to me?" Percy asked, snapping his fingers in her face. Aurora looked up from the ground and into his sea green eyes, the same color of her eyes. Nico said that he loved the color of her eyes and it always made her laugh because then he was saying that he also loved Percy's eyes.

"No," Percy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rora, it isn't safe anymore. I really think that you need to find somewhere else to live," Aurora bit her lip when Percy had said 'Rora'. Sure, everyone called her that but now it just struck a nerve because she especially liked it when Nico called her Rora and she was missing him more than she really should.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"I love you Nico." Ekko lifted her head to press her lips against his, but he was staring off into space. "Baby, what's wrong?" He shook his head, standing up from his sitting position on the couch.

"I think I'm gonna go on a walk," he said this slowly, letting each word roll off his tongue. Ekko nodded and he grabbed his keys before walking out the door. Ekko leapt off the couch and sprinted down the hallway into the room they shared. There was something that she had seen last week and she didn't want to believe that it existed.

She went into the closet and pushed past all of his clothes. There was a shoe-box, littered with the wrapper of the cards that game Mythomagic came in. Ekko scoffed, thinking, _He was such a nerd_ because ripping the box open. She pushed aside a few action figures in the box and pulled out a black notebook. She sat down on the floor and opened the notebook.

Her hand flew to her mouth, a gasp slipping through her fingers. Tears worked their way to her eyes as she continued to flip through the notebook. She closed her eyes, closing the notebook as well. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and putting everything back the way it was before she corrupted the closet.

She pulled on a pair of Vans sneakers and trudged out of the apartment with the notebook in her hands. She needed to show _her_. She needed to show _her_ that he still cared.

**Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo Ba (This is supposed to be like a page break. But not a border. Still with Ekko.) Doo Bee Doo Bee Doo Ba**

Ekko pushed past all the sluts and diseased girls that separated her from Aurora. Ekko's grip on the notebook tightened as she neared Aurora's dressing. She raised a shaky hand and knocked the secret knock. _One. One Two. One Two Three._ The door opened immediately and it looked like Aurora wanted to scratch her eyes out.

"I hate you too. I need to show you something," Aurora scowled at her but let her in the dressing room. Ekko sat on the couch and Aurora pulled up a chair so she was sitting in front of Ekko.

"Go on. I have five minutes before I need to perform," Ekko took a deep, shaky breath before handing Aurora the notebook.

"I'm pretty sure he would have wanted you to see this. I just... I had no idea," Aurora looked at her with a puzzled look before opening the notebook. It read in his messy handwriting:

_Property of Nico Di Angelo._

Aurora turned the page and she was beyond shocked. Tears jumped to her eyes as she flipped through the whole notebook, the same thing repeated on each line in three columns on each page.

_I love her._

_I love her._

_I love her._

_I love her._

She closed the notebook and buried her head in her hands, her hair falling around her.

"I didn't... know that he felt this way about you. Rora-"

_"_Don't call me that," she stood up, pushing the hair out of her face and drying her eyes with the back of her hand. "Do you know where he is?" Ekko shook her head.

"He said that he was going for a walk and he took his keys and left," there was a knock on her door, signaling that she needed to hurry up and get on stage. Aurora sighed and ran to the mirror, fixing her make-up quickly and fluffing her hair, making sure her outfit showed much but still left some for the imagination.

As she went to walk out the door, she heard Ekko give her her two-bits. "You just found out how he felt about you and you're going to go and _strip_?" Aurora ignored her and walked out the door and onto the stage. Cheers erupted from the crowd that had formed around her stage. She grabbed a hold of the pole and walked around it a few times before going into her routine_. _She had seen him in the crowd but her boss was watching her closely. She had missed too much work lately.

When her two hours were over she gathered all of the money that had fallen out of her outfit or had missed her outfit completely. She returned to her dressing room, shoving the money into a bag. She threw on a shirt, shorts and some flip-flops. She knew that he would be in the parking lot; she just knew. She grabbed the notebook and started on her walk to the parking lot.

When she got to the parking lot, she saw him leaning against his car. She walked over to him but kept a good ten to fifteen feet between them.

"Do you love Ekko?" Aurora said before he could say anything.

"This is a ridiculous question," he replied, skipping around the bush.

"Just answer it."

"No. I don't."

"Then why are you with her?" His mouth opened and closed a few times like a gaping fish before he finally answered her.

"Because I couldn't trust myself if I was alone," he left it at that. He didn't elaborate; he knew that she would catch on. And she did. She closed her eyes and counted to three before opening her eyes.

"I read this," she showed him the notebook and his eyes grew wide. She fanned through the pages, a tear slipping down her face and dropping on one of the pages. "And I love you too," she threw the notebook and he caught it. He was waiting for her to continue talking.

"You shouldn't come here anymore," it was breaking her heart to tell him this.

"But Rora_"

"I'm thinking about leaving New York. I need a break." Why was she lying? She didn't want to leave New York. She was waiting to forgive Nico. She was waiting for him to make a move, to try at least one more time to get her back. But he did nothing.

She turned to leave and she could hear him as she walked away, not looking back. A joke they had come up with at the beginning of their relationship.

"See you in hell, Rora..."

* * *

**A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW TO END THIS FUCKING STORY! WHAT SHOULD THE LAST LINE BE! UGH! TELL ME IN A REVIEW! PLEASE! HELP ME! I'm sorry... was I making you yell in your head with the caps lock? (:**

**This is the first story that I have ever finished and I really just want to hug everyone out there that kept me motivated throughout this whole story. I know that the road here was very bumpy and exciting. So thank you guys. I really do love you. (:**

**Chapter 19 won't actually be a chapter but it will be a shout-out to everyone that has reviewed this story, everyone that has added this story to their favorites or their alert list.**

**Chapter 20 will be a sneak peek of the sequel or maybe just a collection of one-shots. It shall be called...something. It may or may not be Porn Star Dancin'. I'll figure it out soon.**

**I love you guys! Don't forget to review. Please review. This will be the last time you will review this story. (insert tear drop)**

**CAN YOU PLEASE ASK ME A QUESTION ON MY FORMSPRING? I only have like... 12. Please guys? It would mean the world. The link is on my profile.  
**

**Once again, thank you.**

_-Emma_


	19. Thanks A Bunch

**Okay so this may be frowned upon (a.k.a. illegal) in the eyes of fanfiction but I needed to thank my readers. So, thanks guys. Find your names and be proud man. You motivated me to finish something. (:**

**Helpful Hint: If you added this story to your favorites or you reviewed past the date 7/5/11, you were not mentioned. Sorry guys. (:  
**

Favorited (73)

.AuddieCakes. :: A Knight96 :: Alicetheoneandonly :: alleyf98 :: athenasgurl62 :: BananathePhone :: Black Snow 13 :: Bleh. Jacked Account Tiffany :: Blue Eyed Rapunzel :: bookADDICT6 :: bookworm842 :: BrightBlueConverse :: CherubGurl96 :: chewy155 :: chriscolferislord :: ClicheDrafts :: Daughter of Hypnos :: DaughterofApollo13 :: DaughtOfPoseidon11 :: demigodlove :: Draknero :: ForeverPurpleAndInLove :: foreverreading1998 :: fred weasley is the best :: GleekPJOFreak :: got2'heart'nico :: happykid44 :: iblushgreen :: Ilovefanfictionsomuch :: ilovemybestfriends :: ilovetoread666 :: iluvfantasy :: J.C Kali :: Jaraxle10 :: koolkat136 :: Kyubi1092 :: LiLi-GirlwithALOTofIdeas :: LovingliveHermioneGranger :: Mihang :: Morganic123 :: OneEyedFlying PurplePeopleEater :: operator101 :: PeaceForEternity :: Percy Jackson Rulez :: PerfectlyPG :: Poseidon's Son Forever :: R A Eng :: randombanana342 :: Sarvinocks :: SeaweedBrain482 :: Seressi10 :: ShadowofMyLight :: Shot Down in Dark :: StephBear :: studmuffin349 :: SuperNerdSnyper :: SuperReaderToTheRescue :: swimmergirl3 :: Tammy Angel :: the fun emo :: The Roses Shadow :: The Son of Aeolus :: thesoj :: thisismimi :: ToshiroHitsutgayagirlfriend :: Voldinette :: WhenDayMeetsDark :: WolfGangRose :: xodreamerskyes :: xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx :: xxSugarxxSpicexx :: xXxBurplexXx :: XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX

Alert (68)

6 Feet Fantasy :: A Lovely Reader :: A Thousand Dreams Rising :: Alexander Caesar :: Alicetheoneandonly :: alleyf98 :: annabethchase15 :: avelinette :: Avvithespaz :: BananathePhone :: biancadiangelo0703 :: Blue Eyed Rapunzel :: Bmiester13 :: CherubGurl96 :: Chetlee :: ClicheDrafts :: Daughter of Hypnos :: Daughter of Poseiden :: DaughterofApollo13 :: DaughterOfPoseidon11 :: DisneyFreak00090 :: Emo Jasper-Hot Edward Please :: euphiemialibritannia :; futuremrsjackson29 :: gossipgirl21 :: HadesAngel101 :: ilovemybestfriends :: ilovetoread666 :: JelloCow :: koolkat136 :: Kyubi1092 :: LuckyTigger :: MagicRoxSox :: MidnightPomegranattex3 :: Morganic123 :: November Rising :: OneEyedFlying PurplePeopleEater :: PJO-Fan-Of-The-Year :: Poseidon's Son Forever :: prettygreeneyes15 :: Qwerty232323 :: ShawdowofMyLight :: Shot Down in Dark :: SinisterShadoes :: Skadi 2. Marchking :: studmuffin349 :: SuperNerdSnyper :: Tammy Angel :: ThaliaGrace04 :: the silver hunters :: The Son of Aeolus :: the unnecessary :: TheMeg-hanSolo :: thisismimi :: tkdprincess96 :: ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend :: trekkie56 :: Vera-Henry :: victoriam549 :: Voldinette :: WONDERFULLY AL1C3 :: welcometogoodburger :: WhenDayMeetsDark :: xodreamerskyes :: xStarXStruckx :: xXxBurplexXx :: XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX :: yinyang98

Reviewed (anonymous and those on accounts) BTW (A) means anonymous reviews

bxtch (A) :: StephBear :: Chetlee :: Alicetheoneandonly :: uh (A) :: hm (A) :: biancadiangelo0703 ::some (A) :: yes (A) :: athenasgurl62 :: Jessmine (A) :: 6 Feet Fantasy :: OneEyedFlying PurplePeopleEater :: The Son of Aeolus :: operator101 :: some one that likes your story(A) :: blob marly (A) :: anonymous (A) :: Poseidon's Son Forever :: HunterzKICKA (A) :: xXxBurplexXx :: Awesomeness(A) :: yinyang98 (A) :: WhenDayMeetsDark (A) :: WhenDayMeetsDark :: JelloCow :: ljsmithfan188 :: the unnecessary :: avelinette (A) :: annabethchase15 :: iluvfantasy :: Daughter Of Poseiden :: Novellum Nerdium :: love (A) :: SinisterShadows :: Bmiester13 (A) :: Simple Chaos :: FanFicFANATIC1111 (A) :: hi (A) :: la da dat da da da (A) :: imtakingyoubystorm :: aleki98 (A) :: aleki98 :: This is like legit blank space. -wasn't a username BTW Like this is Emma speaking (A) :: Katie (A) :: 121 (A) :: victoriam549 :: Bmiester13 :: swiimergirl3 :: Swimmergirl3(A) :: xodreamerskyes :: AnyOrdinaryGirl :: A Thousand Dreams Rising :: ilovemybestfriends :: Kyubi1092 :: tkdprincess96 :: alice(A) :: Ilovefanfictionsomuch :: Blank space again…sigh (A) :: Avvithespaz :: Tammy Angel :: PeaceForEternity :: Minnie Cyrus :: Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter (A):: ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks :: LiLi-GirlwithALOTofIdeas :: Abby-Jade- Love :: DaughterofApollo13 :: DiamondintheDark :: Calliope Muse :: got2'heart'nico :: smartiful :: kitkatgal37 :: Blank space…UGH (A) :: ilovetoread666 :: Elizabeth (A) :: Blank, friggin, space (A) :: SuperNerdSnyper (A) :: A Lovely Reader :: M (A) :: HadesAngel101 :: Crazy Random Person (A) :: Kasey (A) :: SPACE OF BLANKNESS. I hate you. (A) :: lunareclipse3 :: xStarXStruckx :: PJO-Fan-Of-The-Year :: ForeverSisters :: ScarletEyes (A) :: Sarvinocks :: Wavegirl245 (A) :: Orochi-Ne :: SinisterShadows (A) :: Emo Jasper-Hot Edward Please :: anonomus (A) :: Voldinette :: BrightBlueConverse :: Skadi 2. Marchking :: TatianaBieber :: November Rising :: :-) (A) :: LongliveHermioneGranger :: daughterofathena (A) :: Lucky Tigger :: thisismimi :: ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend ::Calanarie :: :} (A) :: Go Elephants :: trekkie56 :: awesomexxxadrienne :: jamicanwolfgirrlbtw** :: CherubGurl96**

**Thank you CherubGurl96 for being my first reviewer. (:**

If you reviewed my story more than once, you weren't mentioned again. Mentioned only once guys. So find your name and be proud that you motivated me to finish the first story in my entire life-time.

I didn't know that I had that many anonymous reviews. 42 anonymous reviews… Supercool (:

Thank you guys. (:

_-Emma_


End file.
